Thousand Sakura Cranes
by PainfulXMemories
Summary: “And love?” Byakuya sighed. “You only fall in love once.” He walked away leaving Tsukiko to stare off in the distance. She had found no love in her father’s home and she would find none here in her husband’s. The story of Kuchiki Tsukiko and her heart
1. Chapter 1

The first cherry blossom fell on her wedding day. She watched it ever so slightly fall and hit the Shinto Shrine floor. The purification ceremony had been completed and the priest was asking to bless the couple on this holy day. Her eyes remained on the floor as her husband started the _san-san-kudo_ ceremony. After his three sips, she took the cup willingly from his hands and did the same. Three cups later, and the rest of the family were accepting the gracious gift and blessing the newlywed couple a prosperous and happy marriage.

Turning towards the shrine, the couple walked over to the sanctuary to offer Sakaki twigs to the gods, and that was that. They were married. She was no longer Hanami Tsukiko. She was now Kuchiki Tsukiko, the wife of Kuchiki Byakuya. She wasn't the 13th daughter of the Hanami leader anymore. She was now the wife of the Kuchiki clan leader, and that meant responsibilities. Lead by her husband, she turned around and faced the people who had come to witness her change in roll. Looking around for that one person, she spotted him, sitting there with his wife, with a stoic look on his face. Her father didn't even cry for her. He didn't even wish to bid her goodbye.

"Tsukiko, come on, the wedding reception." Her elder sister whispered in her ear. Tsukiko nodded her head and then started to follow her husband out into the gardens. Food and music were all around yet she firmly remained beside her husband. She was no longer a child, now she was a woman. As she sat in her chair, she looked around. Children were playing in the spring. Men and women talking ceremoniously and the smell of cherry blossoms made the air beautiful.

"Tsukiko-gimai." Tsukiko looked over to see the youngest Kuchiki daughter smiling at her. "Welcome to the family."

"Please, call me Tsukiko. Rukia-san." She meeked, she was not much older than this girl, so she felt uncomfortable to be called sister in law.

"Then please call me Rukia, Tsukiko-neesama." There was no way she could shake off that title. To Rukia, her husband was 'Byakuya-niisama', that would make her a 'neesama'. Tsukiko nodded and then lowered her head as a sign of acceptance. "Is there anything you would like to drink neesama?" Rukia asked. Tsukiko looked up at this girl. Why had she asked for her wellbeing? Tsukiko noticed that not even her sisters had come to aid her as she sat down in her ceremonial kimono. Her sisters were off drinking the sake that her new family had bought.

"I'll go get you something to drink." A young, red haired girl piped. Tsukiko remembered her as one of the group of people who had come to save Rukia before her execution. Orihime something. Tsukiko had been practicing her bankai then. A shinigami of the 4th division. A medic. The girl was back with a glass of water. Tsukiko willingly accepted it and with a faint 'arigatou', she drank greedily. "No problem." Tsukiko looked over at the girl. She was in a plain, blue kimono and her hair up with some small chopsticks. "I don't know if you remember me but I'm—"

"Orihime Inoue." Tsukiko whispered through her lips. "I remember you." She did. Orihime was dead, almost dying. Her powers weakened from reviving both Ulquiorra Schiffer and Kurosaki Ichigo. It was Tsukiko that saved Orihime's life after Orihime saved the lives of the two men she loved. Orihime squealed and then smiled. "We must have some tea some time Orihime-san."

"Yes! Of course." Inoue laughed. Rukia joined in on the conversation, and all three girls talked idly as the day went on.

"Alright, Inoue, Rukia, I need to speak to my friend here _alone._" Rangiku Matsumoto, clearly drunk, came down and sat next to Tsukiko. Tsukiko lauged at the state her friend was in and then smiled.

"Matsumoto-chan, you have had enough." Tsukiko gently pulled the sake bottle away from her friend. "Come, talk to me. How is Gin-san? I heard you have been visiting him daily." Ichimaru Gin had been brought back alive from the last war. He was found guilty and sentenced to imprisonment. The only thing keeping him alive was Matsumoto, who fought for him.

"Don't talk to me about that man. Worry about my dear old Byakuya tonight." Matusmoto laughed.

"Of course, you are his wife." Yoruichi spoke as she sat down in what used to be Byakuya's seat. "You are now his companion in both day and _night._" The girls were getting a wind out of this. Tsukiko sat, nervous and blushing. Then again, she should be. Byakuya had been married once before. To a woman named Hisana. This made her sad, she was being married off to a once married man. Someone who was much older than her in years (although in looks, he looked hardly 19 in human years).

The marriage was arranged. As all marriages in her home. This time though, it was serious. The Kuchiki household actually considered it. And now here she was, married. The only reason she had married into this family was so her father could establish his footing in the Shinigami world. She was from a fairly rich family, just not as rich as the Kuchiki's and the others.

"So, let me tell you something, it _bleeds _the first time." Matusmoto whispered into her ear. Tsukiko turned red almost instantly. "But he'll be gentle. I know under that…shell…he's a softie." Both Yoruichi and Matsumoto started laughing which made Tsukiko blush even more.

"I'm sure he's well-endowed too. He is a Kuchiki, they are known for their family jewels, or so I've heard." Shunsui Kyouraku and his lieutenant Nanao Ise showed up. "Congratulations are in order Tsu-chan. You've grown up huh?"

"Taichou." Nanao sternly said looking over at the man. Immediately, the man shut up and then sighed. "Congratulations Tsukiko-chan." She smiled and then handed her a white origami crane. "My mother always said that if a woman can make 1000 cranes by her first anniversary, she will have a long and prosperous marriage. Here is you first one Tsukiko-chan."

"Arigatoo" Tsukiko stared at the crane and then smiled. She would do it, she would make a1000 of these. She would have the love she had always dreamed of.

"Hope you a long and prosperous marriage."

The night's festivities had almost come to an end. The meal had been finished and most of the guests were passed out from the sake. Byakuya was nowhere in the vicinity. Nor was Tsukiko's father or family. They had all left her. Never to return again. And she would never be allowed back home.

"Tsukiko-neesama, let me take you to your room." Rukia spoke. Tsukiko nodded and then followed her sister in law into the Kuchiki home. Inside, the two girls walked into the house. It was dark, not many people lived there. Only a few of the surviving Kuchikis and now her. "This is your room, I'll go and get the kimono. Byakuya-nisama wishes to take you out tonight." Rukia left making Tsukiko wonder what she was talking about. Walking into her room, the girl stepped inside and looked around to see no one there. Just a bed with two pillows and on the wall, a picture of a woman. Tsukiko walked before it and stared at the woman.

Her hair was black and straight. Unlike Tsukiko's wavy mess of black hair. The woman's eyes were kind and her smile was heartwarming.

"Tsukiko-neesama, your kimono." With the help of a servant girl, the three women managed to get the wedding garb off and slip on the light weight kimono. Pinning her hair up, Tsukiko turned around to look at her sister in law and the servant girl. Both smiled before walking out of the room. Tsukiko sighed and then turned back around to look at the picture of the woman. The smile was genuine.

"Her name is Hisana." Byakuya's voice was all that could be heard. "Follow me." Tsukiko turned around to see her new husband walking away. Running up to him, she started to follow him out into the Kuchiki household graves. All the way at the end, he led her to two graves. "My parents. Pay your respects." Tsukiko got on her knees and started to pray for the souls. "Mother, Father, this is the bride you wanted. Here, I brought her to you." Tsukiko blushed. She was the right woman, that was what her husband had just said. After a few minutes, Byakuya walked away leaving Tsukiko to follow. Deeper and deeper they went into the graveyard until they stopped at one lone grave.

"Kuchiki-sama?" Tsukiko asked as she saw her husband sigh.

"Understand that I married you because my family needs an heir. Know that I do not love you. There is only one woman I love and will ever love is the woman right in front of you." Tsukiko stared at her husband. "I demand respect and obedience from you. Do not expect me to love you. I cannot love you." Tsukiko was speechless. "If you have any requests, please tell me."

"Then why did you marry me?"

"Your father said you would make a good wife and a good mother. That was all I needed."

"And love?"

Byakuya sighed. "You only fall in love once." He walked away leaving Tsukiko to stare off in the distance. She had found no love in her father's home and she would find none here in her husband's.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuchiki Tsukiko spent her wedding night alone. Staring at herself in the mirror, she wiped off the make-up from her wedding night and then sighed as she let he tears fall. Her husband had refused her that night. Marriage was supposed to be about commitment, about love. For her, it just seemed to be a compromise. Her father had sold her off so he could get some power. She was nothing more than a slave. Picking up her brush, Tsukiko sat idly brushing out he tangles.

From childhood to adolescence, she was pushed away. Born to her mother, who died seconds later, Tsukiko came into life through death. Her elder siblings hated her for it. One by one, they all grew. Tsukiko's older sister, Kagura, was married off to the 1st division lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe. One by one, each female and male married someone prominent in soul society, and all of them were loved. Kagura was treated like a princess. The second to youngest daughter was given freedom to do whatever she wanted in her new home. Her brothers were strong politicians and shinigami. She on the other hand was a weakling. A woman subjugated to the 4th division because of her healing capabilities.

Tsukiko walked over to her bed and slid in. Her husband had his back to him as he slept. Not bothering him, she turned her back to him and then closed her eyes, letting the tears cascade down her face. There was nothing more she could do. He had said his peace and now she was living in it. Letting sleep overcome her, she fell into a deep sleep and let her fears was away for the night. She would be in pain for the next couple of lifetimes.

Walking around the empty halls of the Kuchiki household, Tsukiko watched as the sun rose from the horizon. This was her first day as the Kuchiki daughter in law and everyone was still asleep. Then again, she couldn't sleep as well as she would have liked to. Her night was filled with restlessness and sorrow. There was nothing she could do and so, she woke up, and with the help of her handmaid, she found the bathroom, dressed, and then set off for the drawing room where she would await her instruction from her husband.

Minutes passed and in walked in the celebrated Kuchiki Byakuya, dressed from head to toe in his usual garb. Stoically, he sat down in front of her and picked up the newspaper of the day. They sat there in silence, trying to enjoy each other's company. Byakuya looked at the paper but didn't understand a word it said. He couldn't comprehend anything. The only thing going through his head was the fact that he had just brought a woman into the house without knowing her. Then again, he didn't know Hisana when he married her but it was love at first sight.

Looking up at his new bride, he noticed that she was nothing like Hisana. The only common trait between the two was the black hair but Hisana's was long and straight and this girl's was wavy and long. Tsukiko had been raised in riches and his dear Hisana had been raised in the dirt and grime of Inuzuri. Sighing, he put down his paper and waited for his grandmother and Rukia to join him for breakfast. Looking up at Tsukiko, he noticed how elegantly she was sitting with her hands folded in her lap.

"Byakuya-nii-sama, Tsukiko-nee-sama." Rukia walked up and sat down next to Tsukiko. Byakuya instantly tensed when he heard his new wife be called so formally. "Ohayoo gozaimasu."

"Ohayoo Gozaimasu Rukia-san." Tsukiko spoke smiling at Rukia. "How are you this morning?"

"More importantly, how are you my child?" The elderly Kuchiki lady called as she was wheeled up to the family. "You must be tired, the wedding and events since. Hana, here tells me you woke early." The grandmother smiled as she introduced one of the servants of the household.

"I am fine obaasan. How are you this morning?" Tsukiko asked smiling. Byakuya noticed how formal yet how social she was.

"I am fine. Hana, please bring us the breakfast." Everyone remained quiet as breakfast was brought out to all of them. Hana, after setting the tea cups and pot down, left and awaited another command. Obaasan cleared her throat signaling to Tsukiko to continue on and serve the family. Byakuya kept a close eye on her as she bent down so she could have easier access to the tea. Pushing back the sleeve of her kimono with her left hand, she gently poured tea into three cups and then placed the teapot down. One by one, she offered the warm drink to the members of the Kuchiki home; her new family. "Byakuya." Obaasan stated motioning towards Tsukiko.

"Hai." Byakuya picked up the teapot and poured the warm, green tea for Tsukiko. Handing it over to her, he sat back and picked up his cup again. "Rukia, Ukitake has informed me that it is your turn to go back to Karakura Town. I am sending Abarai Renji with you. He has his own mission but he will assist you in protecting Karakura town."

"Hai nii-sama." Rukia smiled as she picked up the bowl of miso soup. "Itadakimasu."

"And Tsukiko." Tsukiko looked over at Byakuya in surprise. He had not said a word to her since last night and she was surprised he even mentioned her. "I have talked to Retsu Unohana. You are no longer in Division 4." Tsukiko looked over at her husband horrified. She wasn't a shinigami anymore? "We have moved you over to Division 6 until you no longer wish to be, or are in the state of being a shinigami." She didn't understand what this meant but she didn't want to leave the 4th Division. "Unohana tells me you have mastered a bankai."

Tsukiko had told Unohana- taichou that fact in complete secrecy. Why Unohana- taichou would tell Byakuya was beyond her. "Hai Byakuya-sama." Tsukiko responded meekly.

"Good, once breakfast is over. I would like to see it. Also, you are to be placed in the 6th division. Under my leadership. After dinner, please change to shinigami clothing and find me in the garden. I would like to this bankai of yours." It seemed like he was ridiculing her but she wasn't sure.

"Goochisosama, Well, best be off. Ittekimasu." Rukia rose from her place and then started out the door.

"Itterashai!' Tsukiko called out after the young girl. Rukia turned around and smiled at the woman and then turned away. They knew then that they would have a good friendship.

"Well, I must get some rest. Hana!" Obaasan left soon after leaving the two newlyweds to themselves. Byakuya sat back and looked at the girl he had married more closely. She wasn't exactly petite, not like his Hisana. She was well built, not unlike Rangiku Matsumoto minus the overly large bosom. She had that hourglass shape and flowing black hair. Her eyes, clear and translucent, were violet, and dangerous. She truly looked like a Kuchiki lady. He just couldn't accept her as his wife.

"Kuchiki-sama, I am going to go change now. Gochisoosama." Putting down her cup, she stood up and walked away from her husband. Byakuya stared at her back until she disappeared into the rooms. Byakuya stood up thinking about why he had done this. The only reason he had married her was the fact that his grandmother kept on asking him to produce an heir. She wanted to see the Kuchiki line in safe hands before she died and this would happen through his new bride.

"Byakuya-taichou." The voice of Abarai Renji filled the luxurious home. "I'll be leaving soon. I just came to see if there was other shit you wanted me to do." Byakuya shook his head and then walked away towards the gardens. Renji sighed and then walked away from his captain knowing that he was contemplating something.

A few minutes later, Tsukiko walked out into the gardens to see her husband gazing at the flowers. As slowly as possible, she walked behind him and waited for instruction. "These flowers, Hisana planted them. You do not come here unless I specifically tell you to. Understand?" His back was to her the entire time. "Do you understand."

"Hai." Unbeknownst to Byakuya, Tsukiko had already had a tear down her face. Wiping it away, she held onto the hilt of her sword and waited for more instruction.

"Good. Show me now. Think of me as your opponent."

"Hai." Tsukiko unsheathed her slender sword. It's hilt was made of silver but the sword was black. As black as the night. "Bloom Rindoudaigoku!" She whispered to the shield. The wind started to blow all around and suddenly a purple mist formed into the shape of a woman. She ran at Byakuya attempting to poison him but before she could, he brought out his sword and delayed the poison. The amazement on his face was hard to hide.

"That is your bankai?"

"Hai."

"Very well." Walking away from the girl, he walked into his offices to think of how she could have come up with that bankai all by herself. Her family had no shingami except for her elder brother who died a long time ago. This was amazing even for him.

Tsukiko didn't know how to take this. She didn't know if her were happy or if he were sad. All she knew was that her bankai had affected him. Calling it back, she walked into her new home and then sat down in the drawing space. A hell butterfly flew past her and she frowned as it gave her the message. "The Gotei Divison 6, welcomes you Kuchiki-sama." She was a member of the 4th Division. Not 6th. Knowing she wouldn't be able to change her fate, she walked into her bedroom. Laying down to rest, she looked at the ceiling.

Obaasan walked into Byakuya's office without notification. Byakuya looked up from his work and frowned as his grandmother smirked. "What is it obaasan?"

"When am I going to get the heir of mine?"

"Obaasan."

"Byakuya, I was the only one who accepted that other girl into our family. She is dead. Get over her. You have a wife now and you have the title of the noble Kuchiki name on you head. The name demands an heir and I want to see one before I die. So get on with it. I don't care if you don't want it or if she doesn't want it. If you don't want it, get over yourself and if it's her, she will learn to accept you because when she married you, she married not only you but the title of the Kuchiki clan. I demand an heir."


	3. Chapter 3

It was the seventh crane she had made that day. In the last hour, she had slowly made seven cranes, all different colors, and now she had 8 in total. Tsukiko didn't know why she was even trying to do this. Byakuya Kuchiki would never fall in love with her, no matter how much she tried. She was a lost cause, and she would suffer in the household. The obaasan would leave her because she was already declining in health. Rukia would marry away someday and then, she and her husband would alone together in the household, and she would feel more alone than anything. Placing the crane in her empty chest, she picked up her kimonos and stacked them elegantly in the space provided in her new room. Kuchiki Byakuya had given a lavishly furnished room, all to herself.

Half-heartedly she placed her clothes away. Humming to herself, she placed her chest on the foot of her bed and then walked over to the window where sakura petals were gently blowing in. The days she would spend would be in solitude, she knew that much, so there was something she had to do in order to fill her days. Thinking, she decided she'd go see what was occurring in the kitchens. Tsukiko's caretaker had always told her that a woman could give joy to her husband through the way she kept the home neat and clean, how she raised her children, and through the food she cooked.

Thinking it a way to have Byakuya appreciate her, even a little bit, she walked out of her rooms and down the halls toward the kitchens. Earlier, Hana, the personal handmaid to obaasan had given her a tour of the home. It was vast, with solemn colors everywhere. Beautiful and serene. She felt like she belonged there. The kitchens were even more beautiful, a light pink color, with the most beautiful dishes and silverware. There she went to go help out the maids with their cooking.

"Kuchiki-sama, what are you doing here?" One of the maids asked as she rolled seaweed. There were two maids in the kitchen cleaning, no more than that. A teenage boy, in the back, washed dishes as they piled up from the cooking.

"I came to see if any of you needed any help." Tsukiko spoke slowly. Rolling the sleeves of her kimono, she walked up to the maid and then took the roll the maid had finished rolling. "Let me cut the sushi for you." Tsukiko smiled as she picked up a knife.

"No, no you must rest Kuchiki-sama." The maid said trying to take the knife from Tsukiko.

"It's Tsukiko, and you never gave me your name."

"Midori, Kuchiki-sama."

"Well Midori-chan, I really have nothing better to do and I do love cooking so please, indulge me by letting me help you. And honestly, my name is Tsukiko. Please, call me by that name." Tsukiko started to cut the sushi rolls in perfect cylinders. Her mastery in culinary art was perfect because she had spent much time in her kitchens back home helping out the elderly lady who had cooked all her life for the family. "And also, what are your names?" She looked up at the other maid who was hardly older than her. Tsukiko looked over at Midori and noticed that she was about her elder sister's age. In her early 40's she presumed.

"I am Ai, Kuchiki-sama."

"Iie, it's Tsukiko."

"Sumimasen Tsukiko-sama." The girl bowed causing Tsukiko to hold onto the girl's shoulders and push her up.

"You bow down to no one. And it's Tsukiko-_chan._ 'Sama' makes me feel so old!" She laughed. "And you, what is your name?" Tsukiko turned over to the teenage boy working.

"It is Shinji."

"Well Shinji-kun, nice to meet you. Dozo yoroshiku, to all of you." Tsukiko smiled and went back to helping the three in the kitchen.

The elderly Obaasan woke up to hear laughter in her home. This was the first time she had heard laughter in a long time. It was almost non-existent in this home and hearing it signaled something good to happen in the home. Picking up her cane, the obaasan started to walk out of her room to see where this noise was coming from. Slowly, she walked towards the kitchens and looked inside to see Tsukiko helping the servants in the kitchen. _This is odd._ Thought the elder. _A girl from a rich family helping the servants._ The obaasan watched as Tsukiko and Midori made the rolls.

Tsukiko felt a pair of eyes on her so she looked over to see her grandmother-in-law watching the scene. "Obaasan!" Tsukiko ran over to her in law and then helped her in. Shinji walked over to a chair and placed it near Tsukiko and obaasan. "Let me help you." Tsukiko helped the elder over to the chair and then sat down near her legs. "You were sleeping, did we wake you?"

"Of course not, I heard laughter, and it was almost nonexistent in this household. It is good to hear laughter." The grandmother smiled as she looked down at Tsukiko's face. The pale features of Tsukiko blushed and she averted her eyes to the floor.

"Tea Kuchiki-obaasan." Shinji asked as he handed her glass.

"Arigatoo."

"Hai." Shinji went back to washing the dishes as Midori and Ai continued cooking.

"Tell me, Tsukiko, why are you here, and where is Byakuya?"

"I am sorry, I do not know where my husband is, and I had already unpacked so I had nothing to do. I did not want to bother you since you were sleeping and Rukia-san is performing her duties. My husband has not yet given me any orders as my new head and I felt as if I needed to get used to this place. That is why I went to the kitchens first, my caretaker always told me that a woman's domain was her home."

"Your caretaker is not wrong Tsukiko. A woman, no a married woman must take care of her husband first. That is the role she plays once they share the ceremonial sake."

"Hai."

"Now, Midori, what has my granddaughter in law done today?"

"Kuchiki-sama helped roll the sushi and then she taught us how to make the miso a bit better. Also, she started to make the Nikujaga."

"Well, let her finish the Nikujaga, and once Byakuya gets here, serve it to him. See what he has to say about the food today." The elder stood up and then walked out of the room with her head high. Tsukiko looked over at the three and then nodded. Walking over to the pot, Tsukiko finished up the Nikujaga to the best of her abilities.

That night, the elder Obaasan watched her grandson as he stoically ate. Everyone was silent as he placed the first morsel in his mouth. "Why is everyone so quiet?" He demanded as he held the chopsticks in front of his face. "And why is everyone looking at me?"

"Sorry Nii-sama." Rukia averted her eyes as she smiled. Earlier, she too had walked in on her sister-in-law cooking, and she agreed to keep it a secret. "By the way Nii-sama, I will be leaving tonight officially for Karakura town. I will be there for the next month but I will keep in touch.' Rukia turned to Tsukiko. "I am sorry for leaving abruptly but duty calls."

"Speaking of duty Byakuya, why have you not called Tsukiko down to the 6th headquarters and given her any instruction? She also does not have her robes. Why?"

"She has been her one day Obaasan. Let her get used to the place and then I will call her down to start working as shinigami in my squad. And also grandmother, do not speak for her, she can speak for herself." Byakuya took his first bite and then chewed. "The food seems different today. Are Midori and Ai both sick?"

"Why? You don't like the food Ni-sama?" Rukia smiled sweetly.

"It's spicy." He stated without expression. "Who made it?"

"You are just like Ginrei." Obaasan sighed as she mentioned her husband. "He never told someone if he liked their cooking but if he hated it, he would throw a temper tantrum. You are just like him Byakuya. No. Ai and Midori are not sick. It's just that your wife cooked for you today. Be nice to her and tell her that you like the food."

Byakuya turned to his wife. Her eyes were averted to her plate but her heart waited for the praise. Byakuya sighed, he was in a sticky position. He would not hear the end of it from his grandmother if he didn't praise the new woman in his home. "I expect more cooking like this from now on Tsukiko. Teach Ai and Midori."

"Hai, Arigatoo, Byakuya-sama." Tsukiko smiled. If that was the best way she could get recognition from him, then so be it. She would. Everyone regained their silence as they ate. The entire time, the elder obaasan tried to think of ways to get her grandson and wife closer, so that they would conceive and have a child. She wanted to make sure the next generation didn't fail. She wanted to make sure that the Kuchiki name held itself high and proud. She would try to keep the pride and glory of the Kuchiki household that her husband tried to uphold.

"Hana, did I make a mistake forcing him to marry?" The elderly Hana had grown up with the obaasan. Hana sat down next to her and sighed.

"Azumi, you never understood love in the first place. Ginrei loved you and that is why he married you but you could never love him. You were never taught love. You were taught honor, pride, and justice. Ginrei accepted you and loved you. That is why he could accept Hisana. He understood the love Byakuya had for her. Now, you are trying to force a girl on him that he could never love. He will always compare her to Hisana."

"That girl was always sick. What did she ever do for him? All he did was look himself in the room with her and take care of her."

"She treated him like an equal. She didn't treat him as the heir of the Kuchiki clan. She treated him as a human being. Tsukiko has been taught to respect her husband as the head of a clan and the 6th division. She will never see him as an equal."

"That shouldn't matter. Byakuya is now the head of the clan. He must take the role in his hands and produce the next hair. Instead, he calls Rukia his pride! She doesn't even have Kuchiki blood!"

"Yes but that doesn't mean she is a Kuchiki, so far, all she has done was for the Kuchiki name. She helped protect us from Aizen and his cronies. She's been the staple of this family. Also, remember, it was her who convinced Byakuya to marry to Tsukiko. He would have never married her if it wasn't for that girl."

"But what about the clan?"

"Give them time. They may find something in each other that they like."

"By then it may be too late. I don't care if he doesn't love her or vice versa. Secure the clan name first, and then love." Hana sighed as her best friend made up her mind. "I am going to bed and tomorrow I will talk to Byakuya. They must consummate this marriage and bring forth a child. That is all marriage is!"

Rukia packed up all her things and then stepped out in front of the Kuchiki grounds. "Ready to go shrimp." Renji's voice sounded from behind a piller.

"Yeah eyebrow boy, let's go." Together, they opened a portal and stepped inside the lighted passageway. Renji slipped his hand into Rukia's and their secret left with their souls. Together, they ventured into the Karakura town where their love would blossom.

Tsukiko watched from her window at that small, affectionate move that Renji made. So Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia loved each other. That was a good thing. There was some good in the world.

"Kuchiki-sama calls for you madam in his chambers." A servant boy spoke from the open door. Tsukiko nodded and then looked back out the window. Rukia and Renji were gone. Sighing, Tsukiko walked out of her room and down the empty hall towards the bedroom where her husband slept. Gently, she slid onto her knees and then knocked on the door.

"Gomenkudasai?" She asked from the outside.

"Ohairi Kudasai." Byakuya's voice stated. Tsukiko opened the screen door, walked in, and then shut it. She noticed her husband looking out the window at the gardens underneath his window.

"You called for me?"

"Remember the reason I told you why I married you?" He asked not looking at her. Tsukiko nodded but didn't say anything. "Obaasan demands an heir and I will give her one. I have disappointed her to this day but today, I will start in making her happy." Tsukiko didn't feel comfortable in where this was going. Byakuya turned around and started to walk towards her. "Know that this does not mean that I love you. It is for the family. Please prepare for tonight. I will leave you to get ready."

Tsukiko watched as her husband left the room giving her time to make herself as decent as possible. Tears flowed down her cheek as she undid her obi. Slipping off her kimono, she walked over to her husband's bed and then slid under the covers.

Byakuya stopped outside the gardens and looked over his dead wife's flowers. Her precious Chinese bellflowers that he loved so much had started to bloom so late in the spring. He hated himself for doing this but he knew he must. The honor and the title of the Kuchiki name was something his father tried to uphold. Slowly walking back into his room, he looked over at Tsukiko. She was sitting up, covered, but her back bare. Her skin glistened in the moon light, her black hair down and flowing. She looked vulnerable yet so ethereal. She was beautiful, he couldn't deny that.

"Byakuya-sama." Her voice spoke as she continued to look at her covered feet. "Can you pretend to love me, as we consummate our marriage? Can you pretend I am Hisana-sama, and make me feel loved?" Byakuya stared at the girl. What was he doing? This was a real woman? A real person? He would be breaking her heart by doing this.

"I refuse." He picked up her hung kimono and then placed it over her shoulders. "I am not a vile man. Go, leave me."

"No Byakuya-sama. You are my husband and I your wife. I am here to fulfill your dreams and those of your family. Please, please make me feel like I am needed. If not as your wife, then please make use of me as the mother of your children. It is better to feel needed than to feel like a burden. Please Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya stared at this girl. What was she saying? He didn't understand her. Most women in high society attempted to flaunt themselves but this one didn't even try to make herself look attractive. Then again, she didn't need to. She looked beautiful regardless of all the makeup and façade. He sat down next to her. Taking her face into his right hand, he leaned in and kissed her. When he kissed her, he tried to think of Hisana, and her fading lips. Hisana's thin lips were warm and full of the need for life. This girl's kiss, Tsukiko's kiss, demanded love, and need for love. Gently placing her on the bed, he held her form. Hisana's body was thin, and struggling. Tsukiko's was voluptuous and weary. Her frame was different from Hisana's thin one. It was more feminine, with large hips that could produce many offspring. He felt Tsukiko's hands undoing his clothing. She was very forward, unlike Hisana, but this seemed to attract him more.

Tsukiko didn't know what she was doing. Her body had taken over. Even as they moved in motion together, she let herself loose. She didn't care that he didn't love her. She loved him. That realization set her off and she enjoyed the love, as much as she could get it from his arms. And in his arms, she fell asleep, content that she had given him something.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsukiko woke up to find her husband asleep by her side. His face was solemn, yet stoic, even when he was supposed to be vulnerable. Everyone was vulnerable in their sleep. A gust of wind blew through the window causing the young bride to shiver. Her body moved itself closer to her husband, and in his arms, she tried to find warmth. The only problem was, her heart never warmed. Nevertheless, she placed her head on his chest and then let sleep consume her. She wanted him, yes, but for now, having him this close would be fine. With the 12 chimes of the grandfather clock, Tsukiko fell asleep, and landed in her dreams where she was happy and loved.

Byakuya couldn't sleep. He would pretend to sleep, but he wouldn't sleep. The events of that night had forced him to lie in bed, thinking of what he had just done. First of all, he was surprised by this girl, no woman. There were many things that surprised him of her and he was just itching to figure out more about her. First of all, it was the fact that she took him into her arms regardless of the fact that he didn't love her. Did that make her a whore? He kept on thinking to himself, but when he consummated the marriage, he realized he had been a virgin. She had never been touched, and the way she blushed indicated that she had never even thought about intercourse let alone performed it. That was another thing that surprised him. Most high society of women in Soul Society as well as the world down below were not pure. Most of them had lain with a man and sometimes even another woman.

Tsukiko was pure, and she had kept herself that way. For some reason, he felt a bit of pride. Just like he had when he and Hisana had consummated their marriage. She too had been a virgin, just like Tsukiko. Byakuya opened his eyes to look down at the woman in his arms. She looked so meek yet strong. Her facial structure was perfect and her skin, translucent. He lifted his hand off her back and started to lift himself up, making sure she didn't wake up. Sitting up, he looked down at her and then lifted the covers of the bed so that she would be well under them. She would be warm and at least she would get some sleep.

Redressing himself, Byakuya walked out of the room and down the hall. Opening the door to the gardens, he walked outside and then started to walk around. It was his favorite time of night, when the cherry blossoms and the bellflowers gleamed in the night. "Hisana." He stated, hoping she would hear. "Hisana, I am so sorry." He had let another woman in his bed, into their bed. Anger fueled him and he started to become ashamed of himself. "If you had left me with an heir, I wouldn't be in this predicament!" He was mad at his former wife now; he couldn't believe she left him so soon. Then again, if she wasn't so absorbed in finding Rukia then she would have given him her entire self instead of wondering off looking for her sister in the bad parts of Soul Society. She would be alive if it wasn't for that. The illness she caught from the Rukongai wouldn't have plagued her body and she would be alive. She would be well and strong.

Tsukiko wouldn't be here if she had just been alive. Tsukiko would have been happy married to a man that loved her. Byakuya walked to the front gates of his home and looked outside at the city. Opening the gate, he took a step outside and looked over to find the street empty. Placing a foot forward, he started to walk towards his offices where he would get his work done. Since his lieutenant wasn't here, he would have to complete both tasks of Renji's and his own. Opening the door to the 6th division office, Byakuya stepped inside to see papers all in disarray. He would have to thank Renji for the mess. Sitting down, he looked over at the paperwork and absentmindedly started to complete it.

"Byakuya-sempai, what is he doing here, this late at night? When he has a beautiful bride to play with?" A beautiful female voice sounded from outside. Byakuya looked up and sighed. "Come on sempai, go home, who cares about the paperwork, old jiji'll understand."

"Leave me be Matsumoto-san." Byakuya stated without taking another glance at the woman.

"Byakuya sempai. You are such a prude." She laughed and then walked away to leave him be. But before she left, she turned over to him, and said one last thing. "Byakuya-sempai, don't be afraid to let yourself unwind in front of her. She's a good girl, she always has been."

"Matsumoto-san, I k now she is. You do not have to tell me."

"But I do Byakuya-sempai, the hell that girl has gone through is nothing compared to the hurt and anger we have felt. You lost someone you loved. I lost someone to evil. We all have lost someone. But that girl, she had everything and then again, she had nothing. I helped in training her when I was younger. Those days in the Academy as a sensei! They were great!" Matsumoto walked back into the office without invitation. "I remember those times when those kids couldn't even form a simple demonic art!"

"What do you want Matsumoto-san?" Byakuya was getting agitated now.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know your wife's history. It seems like you really don't know her Byakuya-sempai." Matsumoto sat down in front of him and then leaned in as if she was telling him a secret. "Wouldn't you like to know about the new Kuchiki Tsukiko?"

"Her past does not concern me."

"Oh but it does…when you took her in, you not only accepted her future and her present but also her past. Byakuya-sempai. That girl, you don't know a thing about her do you?"

"She is from a high class society family. She is accepted by most of the nobles and that is all I care about. She was raised to be a noble bride, that is all I need to know about her."

"Tsk, Byakuya-sempai, you are no fun. Nevertheless, I will tell you, and you will listen sempai. You can pretend to do your paperwork but I will tell you her past."

"How is it that you know so much about her?"

"Like I said, I was her sensei for a while. We weren't the greatest friends but, we were friends." Matsumoto closed her eyes as she tried to think about how to start. "She never knew her mother." Byakuya's ears strained but he tried not to listen. "The wife of the Hanami clan lost her life as she gave birth to the 13th child of the leader." Matsumoto sighed as she thought of all of this. "My mother used to work for the Hanami clan as I went to the Academy. That's also why we're close. My mother was Tsukiko's caretaker. Up until the day she died, my mother took care of me and Tsukiko."

Matsumoto stood up and then looked out the window. "She was only a few months old and her father disregarded her. Called her the black sheep of the Hanami family. He hated her. He hated her for taking away the single most precious thing to him. And Tsukiko's siblings followed suit. That little girl, they blamed. She was shunned away, growing up with the servants and their children."

"She grew up with the servants." Byakuya asked. "Matsumoto, regardless of who she found companionship in, she was raised in royalty. She had everything she could ever need."

"She had everything. Dresses, toys, the world. She had all but one thing." Byakuya looked over at the beautiful lieutenant. "She didn't have the love of those she loved. That girl loves, with all her heart, but she never asks for any in return. She loved her father, but he could never love her. Same with her siblings and her relatives. They could not love her. They couldn't understand her. She grew up playing in the kitchens or in the servant quarters. This girl, doesn't know a thing about politics or how to behave in society or how to act like a noblewoman."

"It is ironic then. I have no use for a wife who does not know the rules of the nobles."

"Yet you let Hisana in with open arms." Matsumoto spoke

"I loved Hisana."

"You do not deserve Tsukiko. No one on this plane does. Tsukiko never made it as a good shinigami. That was a fact, but she tried. Harder and harder she tried. She has a bankai now, I have heard. She tried to make herself equal to you. She wants you to be open to her. To accept her not as a wife but as an equal. As someone capable of understanding her and loving her. Byakuya, that girl deserves love and you have ruined every chance she has to obtain it. Know that you will regret it for the rest of your life." Matsumoto left Byakuya to think for himself. He stood up, and looked after Matsumoto as she casually walked away.

"She's telling the truth you know." Hitsugaya spoke from behind Byakuya. "One thing I know about Matsumoto is that she will tell you if you are wrong. She will tell you if you are undeserving. Think about what she said." And he too disappeared into the night. Byakuya scowled and then turned around looking at his desk. He couldn't get anything finished. Sitting back down at the desk, he pulled out the file that had the name 'Hanami Tsukiko' written boldly.

The sun shone through the window making Tsukiko wake up from her slumber. She looked over to see her husband gone as well as his sword. Pulling off the sheets from her bed, she looked down to notice blood between her legs. The event of the previous night flooded and she clutched her heart. She had made love to her husband. Albeit it was a one-sided love, but still, she had consummated her marriage and that was fine by her. Love. She loved her husband.

Dressing herself, Tsukiko picked up the bloody sheets and walked into the bathroom, hoping to rid of the blood. Once done, she hung the sheets on a line and then started to walk to her room. It was then that she realized it had hurt every time she walked. Using the wall for support, she walked forward trying to move as best she could.

"Tsukiko." Byakuya's voice startled her. She looked up to see her husband staring at her. "What are you doing?" He walked over and then took her hand. "You should be resting."

"I was going to go to my bedroom to rest."

"You should have stayed in my bedroom. I would have moved you later." He helped her into her bedroom and then sat her down on the bed. "I will be calling Unohana-chan to make sure you are alright."

"No Byakuya-sama, I am fine." Tsukiko placed her hands on her lap and then looked up at her husband. She didn't know what to say, it was uncomfortable. They had taken their relationship to the next level and neither had something to say to the other.

"I am calling Unohana regardless of what you say." Byakuya left the blushing Tsukiko and wandered off into soul society. Tsukiko turned over in her bed and decided she would get as much sleep as possible. The attention being given to her by Byakuya made her giddy with happiness and she quickly fell asleep knowing that her former captain would be coming over soon.

Hana watched as Byakuya walked away. "Byakuya-sama, where are you going?" She asked sternly. Byakuya turned to look at the elder woman. She was like another grandmother to him and he loved her with his heart.

"No where Hana-chan, I am going to go get Unohana to visit Tsukiko. Ittekimasu."

"Itterasai." Hana watched Byakuya leave and then she walked into his bedroom. Inside, she noticed the bed in disarray and the sheets. Walking around, she walked over to the bathroom and noticed the sheets were cleaned but a fading red spot in the middle made her realize what had happened. Slowly, she walked out of Byakuya's room and into Tsukiko's. "How are you feeling child?" She felt the girl's forehead and noticed it was slightly warm.

Tsukiko turned over to see Hana and smiled. "I am fine Hana-san. Just a bit tired. I am sorry I am not up and decent."

"Hush, do not worry. Byakuya will be back soon with Unohana. You rest as much as you can." Hana covered the girl as best as she could and then walked over to the kitchens. "Please, give me Obaasan's breakfast, and do not wake up Tsukiko." Ai and Midori exchanged glances at each other. "The meal." Midori placed the teapot on a tray and then handed it over to Hana. "Arigatoo." And then she walked away.

"Midori-chan." Ai whispered, trying to get her attention.

"She was in his room last night, that means they consummated the marriage!" Midori squealed.

"But he doesn't love her!" Ai reasoned. "Why would Byakuya-sama?"

"Maybe he loves her now!"

"Midori-chan, all she did so far was cook a meal for him, and not even a complete meal. He hates the prospect of having a wife. You remember what happened when the baba told him he must marry. He threw a fit. And when Rukia-sama begged him, he listened but he said he would not accept her as his wife and only as the Lady of the Kuchiki household."

"Hush Ai, all men can change. It is normal."

"But he is not a normal man! He loves only one woman and she happens to be dead! Every time he is home, he mostly spends his time by her grave or in the gardens! I fear for Tsukiko-sama. She is going to get hurt."

"Our Byakuya-sama is not that vile. He would not force himself on someone if that is what you are suggesting. And Tsukiko? She is too fragile to force him."

"Midori-chan, the only reason they married was because of the continuation of the Kuchiki line. Their marriage is based off of compromise, not love. The most their relationship can be is that he would be her friend."

"Yes Ai, but in order for love to blossom, friendship must be seeded."

Hana walked over to Azumi and placed the breakfast tray near her. "The kitchens have decided to make a miso based meal today. Rukia has left for Karakura town and will return in a month's time. Byakuya-sama has left for his offices and to call over Unohana-taichou to check up on Tsukiko, who is currently in bed with a slight fever and pains in her abdomen."

"Tsukiko? What happened to her?"

"Exactly what you wished Azumi." The elder obaasan looked up at her friend. "The process for the Kuchiki heir has started." Azumi screamed in delight.

"Make some dorayaki for her! She will get better soon!"

"Azumi, if her heartbreaks, it will be you who is responsible."

"Go! Get the girls to make some dorayaki for her!"

"Hai." Hana left the old woman for the kitchens. Azumi thought about what Hana had just said. _No, they'll fall in love. They will be fine. Hana doesn't know what she is talking about._ The baba disregarded everything and started to think about a house filled with children. Smiling, she walked outside to the garden she tended to and started to water her plants.

Talking to her plants, she smiled. "Soon you'll hear the laugher of children. Yes, and there will be happiness."

Byakuya walked over to the 4th division and asked for the attendance of Unohana. Waiting, he looked around and the patients in bed and all the shinigami running around

"How is Tsukiko?" Unohana asked as she sat down in her seat. "And you Byakuya."

"Tsukiko is fine, I was hoping you could give her a check up."

"Why is that?"

"She was a virgin and I did not know that." He stated looking at the woman without emotion.

"So you were not gentle with her."

"I tried to be."

"Where is she right now?" Unohana asked standing up.

"Resting, in her bed."

"You mean 'our' bed." Unohana corrected.

"No, her bed."

Unohana knew this was a bad idea from the start but she thought that maybe Tsukiko would melt his stone-like heart. Walking away, she went towards the Kuchiki estates where Tsukiko resided. Once inside, she had Hana direct her to Tsukiko's room,a nd once inside, Unohana dismissed Hana. "I will be fine." Hana left the woman to tend to Tsukiko. "Tsukiko, how are you?"

"Fine. How are you Unohana-taichou."

"I am fine child. It is you I worry about."

"I beg your pardon?"

Unohana sat down at the bed and then held the girl's hand. "Remember what I told you? The night before your marriage?" Tsukiko nodded. "I told you to prepare for heartbreak, to live a life without the simple pleasure of a husband. You do understand that the consummation of your marriage does not symbolize the love o you marriage. " Tsukiko stared at the woman, all the words coming back to her. "All it means is that you have been established as the mother of his children. He does not love you. Not yet. But, you can change that. I cannot tell l you how. That is for you to figure out."

"Unohana-taichou." Tears cascaded down her face as she realized the truth. What had happened between her and Byakuya wasn't an act of love. It was an act of procreation.

"Stay strong little one, for you may just find that the wind has changed it's course."


	5. Chapter 5

Unohana did not talk much to Tsukiko. There was nothing that mattered anymore. No matter how much Unohana thought that the marriage was not good, there was nothing more she could do about it. Swiftly, the elderly woman walked over to the 6th division's offices. Once she completed her task of informing Kuchiki Byakuya that Tsukiko was healed, she left for her own offices. Sitting down, the middle aged woman folded her hands and placed her chin on top of them. Tsukiko was now part of the 6th division. That was final. There was nothing that could happen. They only way that girl could get some peace of mind was if she falsely promised that everything would be okay. Maybe it would be, it was just not her place to say.

Tsukiko on the other hand felt happy. She was happy that she was getting some form of attention from her Byakuya-sama. Every time she thought about the act they had performed the other night, she would blush. Just thinking about his body, his well toned, strong, muscular body made her happy. He was handsome, if not sexy. The way he stared at her, the way he called for her. Everything seemed to make her feel giddy.

Hana watched the young girl from the side. This was wrong. So very wrong and there was nothing that could stop it. Watching Tsukiko walking around, cooking with the girls in the kitchen, talking to Azumi, Hana realized that the girl was in love. No. Not love. Love was too strong of a term. There wasn't love. It was infatuation. Pure infatuation. In the few days they had been together, Tsukiko had grown to lust after Byakuya. This wasn't love. Hana realized that the cycle had started all over again. The infatuation. The lust. No. Not again. Last time this had happened, someone had almost gotten killed. Hana's hand reached over to her right shoulder. The mark was still there. The mark of a Kuchiki sword.

"Hana-san?" Tsukiko asked. Hana noticed she had been staring at Azumi and Tsukiko. Letting her hand fall from her shoulder, Hana looked over at Azumi. There was hate for the woman, but also love. Hana walked over to Tsukiko and then placed a hand on her cheek. "Hana-san, are you alright?"

"I am fine child. Thank you for asking." Hana sat down near the two girls and they continued to mindlessly chatter. The entire time, Azumi could not get the image of Hana out of her head. How Hana had clutched her shoulder on the way in. It was not a good sign. That scar was a scar of old. Something that was forgotten a long time ago. The event brought tears to her eyes. "Azumi-san? Are you alright?"

"I am fine." Azumi wiped away her tears as she looked at the two girls. "I am just happy that my daughter finds it comfortable here." Azumi looked at the girl and smiled. "Now go, go to your room and wait for your husband." Tsukiko blushed and then excused herself from the presence of the two elders. Byakuya had not come for dinner that evening but that was nothing. He was busy at the offices and especially with Renji gone, he would have trouble getting his work finished. Once in her room, she changed into her robes and then lay on her bed. Maybe tonight he would join her, or ask her to join him. She blushed looking outside at the dark night. Just last night, they had made love. Wait....no, they hadn't made love. It was a necessity. Tsukiko looked at the moon. The lone moon. That was how she was supposed to feel.

Remorse started to fill her soul now. Epiphanies started to swallow her whole. He had told her he didn't love her. Love? What was love? Looking out at the chilly night, she didn't let the tears blur her vision. She let them fall. "Are you looking for love?" That voice was not the one she wanted to hear but the one she needed to. "Child, what perdition you have brought upon yourself." Tsukiko turned to Hana with hysteria on her face. "Calm down, if anyone comes by they will suspect something malicious. Straighten yourself up." Tsukiko felt coldness in her heart. What was going to happen to her? She was going to be in a loveless love. "Tsukiko, child, you're not alone. Don't ever think that."

"Why? Why me?" That was all she could ask. The flood falling down her face caused her to fall into Hana's open arms. As the elder woman soothed her hair, she thought about the young girl. She was just like Byakuya. Lost, looking for signs for those she loved. Hana sighed as she cried silently with the girl. Tsukiko was just like him, spoiled rotten and confused by the lives they had lived. The lives of lies. Unlike Byakuya, this girl pretended to be happy. Falsely told herself that there was something out there. In the end though, all this girl was, was a broken bride. The day she took her vows were the last days of a life full of possibilities.

"Hana! Where are you?" Azumi called for her friend. Azumi looked at the girl.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. But you sleep, do not worry. You are not alone." Hana lifted herself up and ran out the door, clearing the tears from her own eyes. Tsukiko stood up and slowly walked towards the window. A lonely sakura tree stood in front of her and behind it the moon. She had never felt so alone, not even in her father's home. Closing her eyes, she reminded herself that she had begged every night such as this one for a love. She begged for a love and the love said no.

There was no way she could stand to look at the sky anymore, pulling the curtains shut, she stared at them. Anger fueling her veins. This was just all an illusion. It was chaos and there was relief from it. Her faith in love, in humanity, in something greater started to wane. She would fall, and she would never pick herself up again. Falling to the ground, she realized that she was just one of god's mistakes. There was no reason for her to be here. It wasn't Byakuya's fault. It was hers. Everything that happened so far was all her fault. She was just a waste of space. Falling to the ground, she hugged her body.

From the time she was a child, she had never had a mother to hold. And as she grew older, no friend to hold. No father to hug. No brother or sister to comfort her. And now there was no husband to embrace her. Was thinking about this even worth it? She was tired and she had always been in this sea of loneliness. Should she be surprised? This was life as she had known it. If the daughter, the sister, the wife didn't matter to the father, sibling, husband, then she would matter to herself. She would matter to her future children. Clutching onto her stomach, she smiled. Whatever grew inside her would have an unbreakable bond. The child she would have wouldn't hate her. No child could hate his mother.

In that moment, she realized that she had a new goal. She wanted to become a mother. It would make her feel alive. Make feel like she was worth living in this cold, dark world. Placing her head on the pillow, she closed her eyes and thought of how her future would be with her children all around her. Hugging her, chiming that they loved her. Saying that she was the only one and that no one could ever get in the way.

Byakuya finished his paperwork early but he didn't want to go home. He just didn't feel comfortable there anymore. It had never really been his home, it was his ancestral home and he was forced to live there. Home was where ever Hisana was. Walking around, he walked over to the place he and Hisana spent meeting. Right near the lake. Closing his eyes, he tried to picture her. He tried to but for some reason, a picture didn't form. Why? Why couldn't he see his wife's beautiful face? It was all he had of her. His memories. Cursing himself, he walked back to his home and straight to his room. The picture on his wall was of his beautiful bride. His only bride.

Rukia and Renji finished killing the last Hollow they were sent to kill for the day. Temporarily shacking up at the Kurosaki house as the Kurosaki's went on another "family" trip, Rukia treated a wound from Renji's arm. Both were reduced to rags because of the strength of the monster. "Rukia." Renji called out to the girl. She wouldn't answer. Tears ran down her face. This was a first for the Kuchiki girl. She never cried. She NEVER cried. "Rukia? Are you crying? What are you a baby?"

Immediatley she smacked him. "Why did you have to show off? You could have gotten killed." The tears were flowing. She didn't know why she felt so vulnerable. Renji took her head in his hands and brought her closer to his lips.

"I did it for you. And I'll do it for you. Because you're mine to amaze."

"I don't want you to get hurt you stupid mor—" Before she could complete the sentence he crashed his lips onto hers. And that night, they couldn't let go. They couldn't stop each other from expressing the love, the gratitude, the trust they had in each other. Rukia felt the want from Renji as Renji felt the need from Rukia. They were each other's and that was all that mattered.

"Renji."

"Rukia."

For days, Tsukiko and Byakuya hardly crossed paths. She was the same. The same girl that chattered away in the kitchens, and played games with the elder ladies, games of skill. They would sit and laugh for days. Soon, she started to get bored of this every day routine. She loved talking to everyone but she felt she was spending more time not doing anything and wasting her skill. She was a shinigami, she had a duty. Husband or not, she would have to confront him and tell him what she thought. She needed to get back to work.

"Obaachan, I will be going out for an hour." Tsukiko asked for the permission to leave and once granted, she made her way to the 6th division. It had been a while since she had walked around in the streets and it felt nice to be able to do so. This was her city, her home, her land. Smiling at the fact that she had fresh hair, she walked down the street in her light yukata. Her hair was up, a few strands hanging down, a smile evident on her face. Once at the offices of the 6th division, she walked in to see some shinigami looking at her. This was their captain's wife and yet again, she was their colleague, not knowing how to address her, they called her by Kuchiki-sama, and led her to her husband's office.

"What are you doing here Tsukiko?" Byakuya asked as he noticed his wife walk in for a bento box.

"You have not been eating properly, so I thought I would bring you a Bento." Tsukiko stated boldly. Byakuya looked up to see his wife. He couldn't believe she was bold when she was speaking. Usually, she blushed and tried to act shy but now, now she was acting, stronger. Confused, he accepted the Bento and then provided her a seat. " I didn't come only for that though. I was wondering, when can I start working again?"

Byakuya smiled as he sat down in front of her. "Work?"

"Hai."

"Well, your father came by today—"

"Tousan?" Tsukiko was surprised. Since she got married, he had not visited her once. When her older sisters got married, he would visit everyday for a month and then gradually decrease. For Tsukiko, he hadn't even called her once.

"Yes, he asks for your presence. Your brother is getting married. They need you for the preparations."

"They need...me?" There was no reason she could think of for why she was wanted at the wedding preperations.

"You are to go there for a week and then come back with me after the wedding. You will be leaving tomorrow. But before that, have you found out if you are pregnant or not?" She could not believe he was so forward. A blush emitted on her face as she thought of the prospect of having her belly full.

"No, I do not think I am."

"My work ends early tonight. Wait for me in my bedroom tonight." He wasn't even discreet about it. He had just bluntly stated it. Tsukiko, surprised stared at him for a few seconds before picking herself up. He wasn't even loving about that.

"Hai, Byakuya-sama." Turning around, she walked out and then past her fellow shinigami. In despair, she walked back to her new home. She hadn't even gotten an answer from her husband on whether or not she would be able to work. He had just distracted her with useless banter and then forced her to return home. Walking in, she sighed. "Tadaima."

"Okaerinasai." Azumi smiled and then went back to her weaving.

"Obaasan, my father came to Byakuya-sama's offices and asked for my audience during the preparation of my older brother's wedding. I will be leaving for a few days tomorrow morning."

"Yes, of course. Then get some dinner, pack, and get some rest darling. Weddings are always tiring occasions."

Taking her leave, Tsukiko walked into her room and then loosened up her hair. Being bold today was hard. With Byakuya staring at her like he had today, she didn't know if she could do it. She didn't know if she could get over romantic love. There was just something so alluring about it. She remembered how they were going to have intercourse tonight. His body on hers started to fill her head with sexual images. This infatuation was too much. It was lust. Not love.

Placing herself on her mat, she closed her eyes for a few minutes rest. She wasn't going to get any rest tonight. She knew Byakuya would make sure she had conceived tonight so he wouldn't have to touch her again. She knew that once she was pregnant, he would never touch her again.


	6. Chapter 6

Tsukiko woke up feeling the pain between her legs. The pain seemed more apparent than it had before but that was probably due to the fact that the first night she and Byakuya had spent together was cloaked under the false pretense of real love. Gathering her kimono that lay haphazardly to the side, she picked herself and walked out of her husband's room. She could hear him shuffle as she slid away towards her rooms. The darkness of the night was silent as it watched the young girl wipe away the tears. She couldn't believe she had accepted this fate. No one could accept what she had to endure. Nevertheless, she kept herself calm and collected and then proceeded to her bed.

They were cold, the sheets. Not as warm as they had been earlier. Ice cold, just like her heart and her body, and her life. Gathering her knees to her chest, she tried to warm herself up before sleeping. For hours she tossed and turned but no sleep came. It was as if her dreams had abandoned her. As silently as possible, Tsukiko stood up and slipped on a shawl so to keep warm. As quiet as possible, she walked towards the Kuchiki graves and once there, she opened the gates and stepped into the world of the dead.

The graves were gray and murmuring as they watched the beautiful girl walk towards a particular grave, ghostlike and serene. The girl's long black hair shimmered as it flowed down her back. Blue eyes cascaded tears with the color of kohl attached to each droplet. The Kuchiki household watched as she stood in front of her husband's true wife's tomb. The tomb of the woman who would hold his heart. Tsukiko looked at the grave hatefully before turning around and walking over to her in-law's dirt homes. Silently praying, she bid them goodnight and then walked back to her new home. The sun was peaking over the horizon. Day was approaching and soon, yes, soon, her father would be there to pick her up. Just as he had picked up every daughter from her in-law's when she came to visit her birth home.

Smiling, Tsukiko rushed in and then ran to her showers. She was going to go see her family. The people she loved and admired and, she stopped. Even they didn't want her. The only reason she would be going to her father's was because of her flower arranging skills. That was the only thing she was useful for. It took her a while to figure out, but when she did, she knew that she wouldn't really be wanted at her fathers. Walking over to her room, she closed the door and then pulled open her closet doors. She might as well go, pretend to be happy, and show her family that they weren't needed. That she was better off without them.

The first kimono she pulled out was the one from the woman who had taken care of her as a child. She would be there, and she would expect Tsukiko to tell her about everything. At least there was someone to go home to. Tsukiko looked at the kimono and smiled at the patterns of Chinese bellflowers. The blue flowers against the black reminded her of Byakuya somehow. Midori-obasan would love to see her wearing it. Holding it in her hand, she walked over to the bathroom and prepared for her day.

Washing off her body, she rid herself of traces of Byakuya. It felt as if a weight had been lifted off her skin. Refreshing herself, she scrubbed her skin as hard as she could. She wanted to return home clean. Finishing up her bath, Tsukiko sighed, looking out the window. Light had started to illuminate the sky and her father would be here. He was never late. And he was never too early. Slipping into a towel, Tsukiko tiptoed over to her kimono and then slipped it on. She could tell that the fabric was hand sown by Midori-obasan. It was similar to the clothing she had made prior to this kimono.

The black of the kimono illuminated her face and the Chinese bellflowers made her seem even paler. Scrunching her hair up to the back of her head, Tsukiko stuck sticks through her hair to make sure it would stay. Wordlessly, she walked out of the bathroom and then started to gather all the kimono she would need until after the wedding was over. Stealthy, she threw all her necessities in her suitcase and then sat down in a chair, waiting for someone to come fetch her. She knew that the people of the house would not be awake yet. The servants came around 8 or 9 and it was only 6:30 in the morning. Hana-san and oba-san both peacefully got up at 9 o'clock and Rukia would be up and at the fields practicing if she were home.

The only other person who would be awake was Byakuya. As Tsukiko combed out the knots from her hair, she didn't notice a figure in the back staring at her. For some reason, the woman in the room looked more beautiful than she ever had. Her head turned to the side to see him from the corner of her eye. Turning towards him, she smiled and stood up. "Ohayoo Gozaimasu Byakuya-sama."

"Ohayoo." Was all he could state as he looked at her. The smile on the face was unnatural. There was something hidden beneath that smile and he was itching to find out. "Why are you up so early?" He asked sternly walking into the room without permission. Tsukiko stood up with her hands folded and smiled at him.

"I was supposed to go today, to my father's house. I was just waiting for him."

"I have been asked to drop you off to your former home. Whenever you feel ready, I shall drop you off." Tsukiko's heart dropped right there. It was tradition for her father to pick up daughters from their homes and drop off daughter-in-laws to their homes. Why did he stop with her? "Is there something wrong?" The young girl looked up to see her husband walking forward. Regaining her posture, she looked forward and smiled.

"I'm fine. I was just expecting my father. No worries. I am ready when you want me Byakuya-sama." Tsukiko spoke with disappointment. Byakuya could tell the hint of sadness in her voice. He couldn't do anything, so, he decided to not mention it.

"I am ready. Let us go." Byakuya turned around and called out for a young boy who worked for the family. He walked over to Tsukiko and then picked up the bags at her feet. "Come." Byakuya spoke to the boy. "And thank you." The boy smiled at his master. "Please take the bags over to the Hanami House. Tell the family I am bring Tsukiko over in a few minutes." The boy nodded and then ran away with the bags toward her home. Byakuya turned to Tsukiko and walked over to her. "If you feel as if you need to come home, please do not hesitate to leave a message. I am going to have Ai come with you. She will help you if you need anything." Tsukiko stared at her husband. He thought of her? He actually took the time to have one of his servants come with her to her old home?

"Thank you Byakuya-sama." Tsukiko bowed and then straightened herself out. Byakuya nodded and then turned around to lead her. Silently, they walked through the streets. People were starting to get out of their homes in order to start their day. Many of the shinigami were off to practice while their families said goodbye to them.

"Kuchiki-taichou." A man yelled from behind. Both Tsukiko and Byakuya turned to see a 6th division shinigami running at them.

"What is it Ryou?"

"Your sister, and Lieutenant Renji were attacked last night. They are alright and have decided to stay in Karakura but Urahara-san left a message. He wanted you to know that Rukia is being taken care of as in Renji." As the shinigami spoke, Tsukiko noticed Byakuya tense up. Byakuya couldn't stand of Tsukiko were hurt.

"Is she alright?" Tsukiko asked. "Rukia, what are her injuries?"

"She has minor injuries because of Inoue Orihime's power. Both she and Renji are taken care of."

Tsukiko turned to Byakuya. "They'll be alright. Orihime-san is very blessed and skilled with her powers. They will be home in no time. I promise Byakuya-sama." She then turned to the shininigami. "Send a message to Rukia and Renji that the second they get here, I want to give them a check up."

"Kuchiki-sama, that is the 4th's domain."

"No, Renji is a part of the 6th division, he will be checked out by our own physician. As for Rukia, as the daughter of the Kuchiki clan, we have domain over her treatments. Tsukiko will take care of her. Now go, I will be in my offices later." Without another word, Byakuya walked forward expecting Tsukiko to follow. And she did. Slowly, they continued to walk. The entire time, Byakuya couldn't stop thinking about his younger sister. She was hurt. Renji had better take care of her or he would kill him.

From the corner of his eye, Byakuya noticed Tsukiko walking faster. Once she had matched his pace, she walked beside him. Strong, and powerful. Byakuya's curiosity struck and he wondered where the shyness went. Disregarding the curiosity, Byakuya turned into the Hanami street quarters and towards the main house.

Tsukiko looked around at the place she grew up. She mostly stayed in the outskirts of her home, where the servants lived and where her only friends were. The servants were starting to wake up and when they saw Tsukiko, everyone cried out in joy. "Tsukiko-san!" A man her age yelled from one of the homes. Byakuya turned to look at the boy and noticed how young he was. "Tsukiko-san!"

"Goro-san!" Tsukiko yelled as she waited for him to come down. Goro ran over to embrace her but stopped in his tracks the second he saw Byakuya. Instead, Tsukiko walked over and put her arms around him in an embrace that was meant for friends.

"How are you?" She cried out as she looked at him. "You've grown your hair out. How is Naomi? She's probably well into her pregnancy by now." She smiled. "I want to see the baby when it is born."

"Tsukiko-san, Naomi already gave birth, she had twins."

"Twins!"

"Hai."

"You're a father!" Tsukiko threw her arms over him once more and cried out. "I need to see her."

"She has been given permission to go to her father's home for the week. She'll be back in time for the wedding." Goro smiled.

"Tsukiko," Byakuya interrupted. He did not like the man. He was too familiar to Tsukiko. And that was not a good sign. "You're father is probably waiting." Tsukiko turned to her husband and then realized that she was in trouble. She was the Kuchiki Lady. She had a place.

"Hai." Tsukiko looked over at Goro and smiled. "I will see you later."

"Bye."

Byakuya walked forward and Tsukiko joined him as they walked forward. Silently, she walked knowing that Byakuya wasn't happy. She was acting so unladylike. Byakuya on the other hand wasn't comfortable that his wife was going to stay here. He didn't trust the people and more over, he didn't trust the men of this place. It was good thing that he had AI come stay here with her.

As they walked forward, Tsukiko noticed her father stepping out.

"Tousan!" Tsukiko smiled as she looked at her father and ran towards him wanting to be embraced. Her father put his hand out and stopped her from hugging him.

"Have you not yet learned girl? You are a lady now, so start acting like one!" Tsukiko stared at her father. He looked the same, the tied back white hair, the icy glare that was only reserved for his other children. "How many times do I have to tell you, call me Otousan, not tousan, and also, do not run around like a little child."

"Hanami-san." Byakuya walked up to his father in law and then stared at him. "It is my duty to scold her now, not yours. I have brought her here due to your request, so make it seem like you want her here. I expect her to be treated very kindly." Hanami-san stared at his new son in law. The great Byakuya Kuchiki. For some reason, Hanami felt small. "Tsukiko, I will see you in a week's time."

"When is Ai going to get here?"

"I'm here!" Ai spoke from behind Byakuya. "Just got here Kuchiki –sama." Ai walked up to Tsukiko and then turned to her father. "Thank you for having me." Hanami looked at the girl and then back at his daughter.

"This servant has more manners than you." He turned around and then walked away leaving Tsukiko, Ai, and Byakuya behind. Tsukiko turned to Byakuya and muttered an apology to her husband for her father's unkind manners.

"I'll be leaving. I will see you in a week." Byakuya turned and left the air to go back to his offices. The entire day, he had a bad feeling about leaving Tsukiko to herself.

Tsukiko stared at her husband's back as he left her all by herself. Ai placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's get some rest Tsukiko-sama. A servant is here to lead us to the rooms." Tsukiko nodded and then followed both servants to her former room. Once inside, she noticed how the room was completely changed. Her once hand-painted room was covered with a white finish. Tsukiko's anger reached her heart and she started to pick up a vase. Throwing it at the wall, she left a dent.

Tsukiko had spent days on her wall. The beautiful flowers she had painted were all gone and now the room was bland looking and not hers. She didn't have a place here anymore. Sinking to her feet, she started to cry. Ai rushed over to her and started to hush her as the young woman cried. "Why? I never did anything wrong?"

"I know. I know."


	7. Chapter 7

Ai unpacked her mistress's things as the young girl slept from her exhaustion. She had cried for an hour straight and then just fallen asleep. Ai sighed as she watched the young Kuchiki sleep. _Such pity._ She thought, as she put away the soft kimonos. _This girl, she has no one. No, wait, no, she has me, she has the other servants, she has Rukia-chan and obachan, she has everyone. Even Byakuya-sama, he cares for her, I can tell it in her eyes. _Ai sighed as she continued to unpack.

"Excuse me?" A voice called from the door. Ai turned to the door and invited the person in. A young girl, no older than 15, stepped inside and then bowed down to Ai. "Lunch will be served in an hour, Tsukiko-chan has been asked to come."

"I will relay the message to her. Thank you very much." Ai smiled at the girl and then bid her goodbye. Walking over to Tsukiko, she gently shook her shoulder until she opened her eyes. "Kuchiki-sama, lunch will be provided for you in an hour. You have been asked to join your family." Tsukiko nodded and then started to straighten herself out.

"Thank you very much Ai-san." Tsukiko walked forward into the bathroom she had used growing up. Looking around, she noticed that she was unfamiliar with anything in the room. What used to be her hand decorated bathroom was now painted with a warm blue. Sighing, Tsukiko walked over to a basin and poured water into the bowl. Picking up a towel, she dipped it into the bowl and then started to cleanse her face. Sleep started to disappear as she wiped her face. A feeling of remorse filled her soul as she dried her face. Looking at herself in the mirror, she thought she saw the young girl she used to be. A weakling, unloved. This was all before she became a shinigami. The second she became a shinigami, she knew her life had changed for the better. Even if it wasn't much, it was enough.

"Kuchiki-sama?" Ai knocked from outside. "There is someone here who says they would like to talk to you."

"I'll be right there." Tsukiko gently yelled. Looking back at the mirror, she looked at herself and then brushed her hair with her fingers. Once they were good enough, she braided her hair and then let it fall down her back. Turning towards the door, she walked out to see an old woman waiting for her. "Hinata-obasan?" Tsukiko's face illuminated in happiness. The girl ran towards the elder woman and enveloped her in a hug. "How are you?" Tears flooded both women's eyes.

"No darling, tell me how you are." Hinata gently pushed Tsukiko away to look at her. "You look worried, and tired. What is wrong? Come, sit." They sat down in a small sofa near the bed and then looked over at each other. "Oh how I have missed you child." The elder woman's eyes were glistening with tears of happiness as she looked at her self proclaimed daughter. Tsukiko leaned over into Hinata's lap and started to cry her eyes out. "Hush, I know, you must not enjoy it there, but it is better than here is it not? At least you have Rukia you can speak to and the elder lady Kuchiki. There is nothing to fret. You will grow to love it there."

"It's not that. It's just, they say distance makes the heart grow fonder. Father will never love me. He hates me. He always has. The only reason I am here today is so he can save face at the wedding and also so he doesn't have to spend money on hiring people for the flower arrangements. He uses me, that is all father ever does. He used me to get status in my marriage. He didn't even stop to think if Byakuya-sama will ever be capable of loving me. And he isn't he loves his dead wife. Nobody wants me."

"Hush, do not speak of things you do not know. Byakuya will learn to love you one day. And, child, if you think about it, you will have children soon, and you will be able to love them. You will life for them and try to make them as happy as possible. Believe me child, everything we be okay."

"No it won't. You have been telling me everything will be okay since day one." Tsukiko stood up in anger. "Obasan, you told me that once I was married, everything would be alright. Well, look now, I'm married, and everything is still not right. It's more messed up then it was supposed to be. Everything isn't how I wanted it to be."

"You must be patient. You do not bear this burden alone. One day, you will be free from all of this and when you are free from all, you will be happy. I promise. Just be patient." Hinata stood up and walked over to the girl. "You remind me of your mother. So sad and frail, yet when she wants to be, she was strong. If she did not regret having you, then why are you regretting being here on this earth? Know that your mother died to keep you alive. Who cares what your father or your siblings think. You were meant to be here child. That is all you should know."

"I just want answers." Tsukiko cleared away her tears.

"Then you should ask for them child." Hinata held the girl as she cried. Ai walked into the bathroom, grabbed a wet cloth and a dry one and then walked over to Tsukiko. Handing them to Hinata, she watched as Hinata wiped away the trails of tears. "Look, you even have friends in your husband's home." She nodded towards Ai. "You are blessed. And you have us here with you." Tsukiko nodded and then turned to Ai.

"Ai, go with Hinata-obachan, she will make sure you are well dressed and well fed." Tsukiko straitened her back, "Is dinner in the main dining hall?" She asked both the maids.

"Yes, now go, or your father will be mad." Hinata hushed the young girl away. Tsukiko sternly walked out the door and down the hall towards the main dining hall. Her entire family would be here today, she was sure. Everyone except the son in laws of the house would help out with the wedding, and once it was done, everyone would leave. It was a sense of duty to one's family. Tsukiko walked over to the door and then got to her knees. Calling out, she waited for a response and once receiving it, she walked inside and sat down a few feet away from her father. To her right her was eldest brother, Ryou. His wife to his other side and their daughters next to them. To her right was the second to youngest child of the family, her brother, Hibiki, the one who was to be married in a week's time.

"It is nice of you to join us i-mo-to-san." Her sister in law crudely remarked. Tsukiko smiled and then nodded.

"Yes, it is very nice of you to join us." Her sister smiled at her. She knew something was up. She was going to get hell here and she would have to go through it. Tsukiko bowed her head and looked at her plate and paid attention to her meal.

"So tell me, how is the Kuchiki-house treating you?"

"Fine." Tsukiko remarked and then placed a piece of sushi into her mouth.

"I'm sure it its, all that space, all that money. I would be happy too." Her sister remarked. Tsukiko decided not to say anything and paid attention to her meal. Her siblings and nieces decided they'd continue with the conversation.

"I heard he doesn't even touch you."

"No, no oneesan, he probably does touch her but not with love. He possibly forces her to bed each night. Their demand of an heir is pretty big. I mean if you think about it. That is why they accepted the marriage offer."

"Tsukiko bearing children? That is a funny thing to think about. She can't even take care of herself, how is she going to take care of a child. Now my daughter Rin here, she loves children."

"I heard father was going to marry Rin to the Kuchiki household."

"That would have been great but father decided Rin deserved better so he sent Tsukiko to marry that lonely man."

"He's still in love with that woman isn't he?"

"Isn't it romantic?" The women squealed. "I mean he still loves her, even in death."

"That is a bit disgusting if you ask me. He could be into necrophilia if you ask me."

"I highly doubt it."

"Then again sister, look at our Tsukiko, she is pale as death!"

"So unlike my Rin here, Rin would have made a perfect wife for him. She would have straightened him out. All he needs is a woman's touch. And my Rin here would have given him all he needs from a wife. She would have made a perfect wife. Unlike Tsukiko here. She would have made him forget about his former wife in a blink of an eye. I mean, look at her, she is beautiful is she not?"

"Mother, stop it."

"Yes, it may be a good thing that you didn't give Rin's hand. I mean, I don't trust that man."

"How so?"

"Well if you think about it, he adopted someone once his wife died. And now he calls her his "pride"."

"She is a good candidate but they are brother and sister. What was her name again?"

"Rukia I think."

Tsukiko knew something was going to go on. She was hating every minute of this but she continued to ear her meal.

"Didn't she fight against the bount and the espada and Aizen?"

"No wonder she is the pride. She is strong."

"So unlike Tsukiko."

"Well think about it, she looks similar to Hisana-sama before Hisana-sama was sick."

"That poor girl she passed away so suddenly."

"Well I think there is something up between the two."

"No, no, I heard Rukia has been fooling around with that tattoo boy...the vice captain of the 6th."

"Renji? No, I heard she was fooling around with that human shinigami. Or was it that quincy?"

"No, no, it is Renji but I am not sure. You cannot be sure of those people."

"You know what, I have heard stories of Byakuya and that Rangiku."

"Hush, Rangiku is in love with that traitor Gin. I heard they have asked the leader to marry despite him still being imprisoned."

"No, no, that cannot be true. But the whole Byakuya and Rangiku Matsumoto story, please tell me more."

"I have heard that they talk often now." Tsukiko knew that the allegation was false. There was no way her husband and her sister like figure were together. There just couldn't be. Matsumoto-chan was in love with Gin-san.

"Whatever it is, Byakuya is not a good man, and he probably has many women on the side. I am thankful my daughter didn't get into his clutches."

"That vile man."

"His entire family is vile. From Ginrei to Rukia."

"STOP! JUST STOP!" Tsukiko yelled. There wasn't more she could take of this. Insult her, that was fine, but her family? Her friends? No, they could not. "DO NOT SPEAK OF THINGS YOU DO NOT KNOW!" Rising, she walked away from the breakfast table. As she walked out of the room, she caught her father's eyes. Filled with hatred and anger. She did not care. Instead she walked past him and down the hall. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to leave, any place would be better than this place. Angered, she walked into her room. Tears threatening to fall but she didn't grant them to fall. She wasn't going to be weak anymore. Silently, she waited for her father to come and yell at her. Looking out the window, she saw the servant's children playing games she once played.

"TSUKIKO!" Her father had arrived. "YOU WILL COME BACK AND APOLOGIZE!"

"No I will not." She didn't even turn to look at him.

"What did you say?" He walked to her and forcefully turned her around. "What did you say!"

"I will not come and apologize. I am not at fault."

"TSUKIKO!" The back of his hand collided with her cheek. Her head reeled to the side and she let the tears fall. "You ARE going to apologize." Grabbing her arm, he forced her to the dining room and towards her family. Ai watched from the side, and not knowing what to do, she did the first thing that came to her head, she ran to her master's offices.

Opening the door, Tsukiko's father pushed her in. Her family sat there, looking in shock at her father. "Apologize." He yelled. She did not do so. Instead, she turned around and stared at him. "I want you to apologize."

"No. I will not father." He slapped her again.

"No daughter of mine will disobey me." He spat at her. Grabbing her arm, he turned her around and screamed at her once again. "NOW APOLOGIZE."

"Why? Why should I apologize? It wasn't my fault!" She turned around. "It is all your fault! I am not your daughter. I never was. I was only a piece of filth that you were forced to keep so you could keep up your appearances. I was nothing more than a burden to you! You never loved me like you loved your other daughters. I am not your daughter father."

"I clothed you, I fed you, and I made sure you were safe. I married you to a higher status."

"Did you even stop to think about what I felt? You never even asked me if I wanted to marry Byakuya-sama."

"You are to do what I demand. I do not have to question what you say! You are my daughter and you must listen to all I have to say!"

"Daughter? What daughter! I am not your daughter." She turned around. "And you, I am not your 'imooto-san'. I was never Hanami Tsukiko. I was just Tsukiko. And today, I am Kuchiki Tsukiko. I am happy for the first time in my life. I have someone who cares about me. Even though he may not love me, he cares about me and that is all I need. None of you have the right of me calling you my onnesan or oniisan. You are nothing."

"Tsukiko!"

"No, father, listen, you do not even have the right of me calling you father. You are not a father but a monster. It is not my fault that mother died! I never asked to be born! You are all full of shit father!" Tsukiko's father raised his hand to hit her again but was stopped by a familiar hand. Tsukiko looked up to see Byakuya holding her father's hand, nearly crushing it.

"Did I not tell you that you did not have the right to punish her. Tsukiko, how many times did he hit you today."

"H-hhe h-hasn't h-h-hhit me."

"DO NOT LIE TO ME! I CAN SEE THE REDNESS ON YOUR FACE. NOW TELL ME!"

"Once."

"Tsukiko...don't lie."

"Twice." Byakuya turned to his father in law and then hit him twice. "Byakuya-sama!, that's my father." She ran to her father who had fallen against the wall. Byakuya pulled her back and then placed a hand on his sword.

"Ai, go pack her bags. We will be leaving now." Grabbing her arm, Byakuya walked away from the Hanami house and down the steps. Tsukiko turned to look at her family filing outward to see them leaving. She knew that things wouldn't be the same now.


	8. Chapter 8

Tsukiko wasn't dragged home. No, she was dragged to her husband's offices and forced into the room. The forced caused her to spin around and look at her husband in fear. He was mad, that was the least she could say about his expression. It was fierce; there was no doubt about it. Whether he was mad at her or not, she was not sure, but all she could tell was there was going to be some yelling in this place. Tsukiko backed up as far as she could and watched her husband pace back and forth.

"How did you know to get there so quickly?" Tsukiko asked as nicely as possible. It was amazing how he showed up when she needed him the most. Tsukiko tried to hold an aura of supremacy but knew by the end of the conversation, he would dominate her. "Byakuya-sama?"

"Ai came and told me what happened." He was surprisingly calm. Sitting down at his makeshift table, he placed his head in his hands. He looked stressed. Tsukiko was surprised by the fact that he was showing her emotion. Usually, he was an impassive man to her but today, he had shown anger, stressfulness, and possibly a need to protect her. "I used shunpo. Ai told me that you were in a feud with you family. What happened? And I want no lies Tsukiko."

"Byakuya-sama, I-"

"When speaking to me, you must sit in front of me. Come, sit." Tsukiko was shocked. He had never asked her to even accompany her and today? She couldn't move. "Are you coming or do I have to force you?" Byakuya threatened. Tsukiko moved forward and then sat down in front of him. He had already been looking through some papers, annoyed that he had to file the paperwork but content that there was nothing other to do. "Are you mute? Tell me." He harshly commanded.

"I, I told my father that he was, that he..." For some reason, Tsukiko's eyes started tearing. Tears just dripped down without her noticing. "He's my father and I told him he had no right to call me daughter again. I told him that he was not a good father. I told my father, my _only _father I hated him." Byakuya looked up from his paperwork to see a crying woman in front of him and for some reason, it reminded him of Hisana. How she cried when she couldn't find Rukia. There was just something about a crying woman that made her seem more beautiful. "I am a sinner. I do not deserve to exist. I disobeyed the one thing that a girl must do; honor her elders. I, I didn't."

"Tell me what exactly happened Tsukiko." His voice was significantly gentler than it had been.

"Onee-san, and my sister in laws, they were all, ridiculing me. Which is fine, I don't care. I've had it been done for years. But they, they didn't have to go that far." She started to stare off thinking about exactly what had happened.

"What happened that made you get mad Tsukiko."

"They made fun of you, and Rukia-chan, and Matsumoto-chan, I couldn't take it. I snapped. I just told everyone they were stupid and walked away like a little girl. I didn't even say anything smart. I just walked away like a little girl. And then father, father, eh yelled at me and then, he hit me the first time." Tsukiko moved her hand up to her cheek and felt the sting. "He's never hit me before. He used to yell at me and call me a worthless child, but he never hit me." Tsukiko wiped away her tears and continued. "He dragged me back to apologize but I wouldn't. I told him he had no authority to tell me what to do. That I didn't belong to him, that I was not dependent on him anymore. I told him I needed no one else. I am such a coward Byakuya-sama, I couldn't even stay strong for a few hours in my old home."

"You are not a coward, sometimes though; we must do things for the better of our lives. We must change our fate for ourselves and not for others. I have done it before. I defied my parents, my ancestors by bringing a girl into our home that wasn't of a higher class. I did it for me and I will never regret it. Sometimes, we must make our parents learn."

"I have tried Byakuya-sama. I am losing control of myself every time I see my father. Every time I look at him, I see heart and disappointment. I have never seen the face of happiness or pride on my father's face for me. At least you know your family accepts you, I have been a scapegoat and invisible all my life. It would have been better if I did not exist. I do not matter to this world. I should not have existed."

"If you were not meant to be here then your parents would have given you up. You are meant to be here. Your father and your mother had options if they did not what a child. Your mother had the option of saving yourself but she saved you inside. You are here for some reason Tsukiko. Don't forget that."

"No, you see Byakuya-sama, I am not meant to be here."

"What do you mean?"

Tsukiko smiled. "My birth mother did not die, she is out there somewhere." Tsukiko wiped away a lone tear. "My mother was ashamed of having me so she left me on the steps of the Hanami house and told them that if I was not taken in, she would reveal my father's secret."

"Secret?" Byakuya asked.

"I am the daughter of my father and of his lover." Byakuya's eyes widened. "I am the daughter of his wife's sister. Who killed herself after she left me on those steps." Byakuya's eyes widened. "And the Hanami lady, killed herself after my father took me in. That is the only reason why they do not accept me. I was only accepted because I was threat to my father. When the Hanami lady died, they pretended she died of childbirth." Tsukiko looked up into her eyes. "You probably hate me for not telling you this before our marriage. I am sorry."

"There is no fault of yours here Tsukiko." Byakuya stated. "No fault." He stood up and then took a deep breath. "Tsukiko, nevertheless, you are here for a reason and today, you are here as the lady of the Kuchiki house. Do not think about your old memories and history. Think about your present and future."

"Byakuya-sama?

"Tsukiko, I am going to be sending you to Karakura town with Renji and Rukia. Matsumoto will be joining you. You will perform active duty with the four of them including the Kurosaki boy." Byakuya started to shuffle some paper around. "I will contact Urahara Kisuke as soon as possible and ask him to prepare a gigai for you. You are to stay there until tensions relieve up here. And also, until the second rotation come in. Now, go prepare, in your rooms, there should be a uniform for you to change into. I will open the gate for you in an hour."

"Byakuya-sama?" Tsukiko stared at her husband. They were getting along so well and now he wanted to send her away? Why? "Why are you sending me away now?"

"Like I said, it would be better for you if you take some time away from here."

"What about your plans for an...heir."

"If you are pregnant now, then I will have you return but if you are not, then it can wait. Your mental stability is of great importance and I will not let it waste away. Now go and prepare." Tsukiko nodded and then stood up. Bowing, she walked away from her husband but he stopped her. "Your sword is in my room, you may go in and get it. As soon as you are ready, come to my office. You will depart with Rangiku-san then."

"Hai." Tsukiko walked by herself to her home. Inside, the Kuchiki-obasan ran over and looked at the girl.

"Are you okay? I heard he hit you. That man, the nerve. I am going to slap him. Come darling, let me look at your face." The elder woman forced Tsukiko to sit down and she looked over at her granddaughter in law. "Oh my, it's awfully red."

"Oba-chan, Byakuya-sama wants me to go down to earth and serve a term."

"Yes, he has prepared your robes and sword, go change. He hates being late. That boy." Tsukiko nodded and then stood up. Taking her leave, she walked into her room and saw her bags on the floor. Mentally thanking Ai, she looked over at the chair and noticed 6th division robes. Walking over to them, she touched the material and then smiled. They were beautiful. Undoing her kimono, she slipped into her robes and then looked at herself in the mirror. They looked so perfect. On her body like that. They fit her just as they should have. Taking her hair, she pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail and tied it up. A few strands had escaped and they fell into her face, brushing them to the side, she looked at herself. Closing all the doors in the room, she walked out and then walked into her husband's room. In it, she found her sword polished and ready for battle.

"Rindoudaigoku, how I have missed you." The sword was perfect, it had been there, waiting for her and the second she held it, she felt complete. Walking back to her room, she looked around to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. Lifting up a chest, she noticed the cranes she had made. Picking ups some tissue paper, she started to make some more cranes. The urge to make cranes surged through her and she completed 3 or 4 of them. Once she was done, she threw them into her chest and then counted them. "99. One more." Making the last one, she placed it in the chest and then smiled. "900 more to go."

Picking up her sword and hanging it on her side, she walked away and took her leave from the elder lady. Leaving the house, she ran over to her husband's offices and then gently slid down on her knees. Knocking on the door, she asked for entrance and once granted she walked in. Byakuya looked up at her and saw how different she looked in her robes. Standing up, he nodded his head and then walked forward. "Follow me." Following him, she walked over to an empty field where Matsumoto was waiting for her.

"Rangiku-san!" Tsukiko smiled as she saw her sister like figure. "How are you?"

"I am great, how are you Tsukiko-san? Or should I say Kuchiki-san."

"Stop it Rangiku-san." Tsukiko smiled.

"Ladies, I bid you a good farewell. I will come down in a week for a report and then Hitsugaya-taichou will come and get his report the next week." Tsukiko nodded and then waited for the portal to be opened. "Tsukiko, take care of yourself. You as well Rangiku-san."

"I will go ahead, you two talk." Matsumoto walked away from them and throw the portal.

"Byakuya-sama." Tsukiko blushed and looked at her husband.

"Tsukiko, take care of yourself and if you need anything, tell Renji. Also, make sure Rukia is taken care of."

"Hai, and please, take care of Obaasan and everyone at home."

"I will Tsukiko."

"Goodbye Byakuya-sama."

"Goodbye Tsukiko." Turning around, Tsukiko walked away and through the portal.

~~~Sorry this one is short~~~

~~~Once finals are over, I will right more~~~

~~~I promise~~~


	9. Chapter 9

Well, I am officially done with finals! Woot! Sorry this took a while. I needed to unwind. Here you go!

Tsukiko stared at the man in front of her. His eyes were hidden by a green and white striped hat and a cane sat next to him. Beside him were two children, a girl and a boy, staring at her, as if she were some exhibit on display. Rangiku sat next to Tsukiko, smiling and talking away about what was going on in Soul Society. Tsukiko tried to look as respectable as possible. She had never really been to the human world. Her life evolved in Soul Society. Never had she been allowed to come down to Earth. She wanted to visit the places and try the foods. Especially the juice in the box that Rukia always talked about.

"Where are Rukia and Renji?" Tsukiko asked. "Pardon my rudeness, Urahara-sama."

"There's no need to apologize, we are friends. You were such a young girl when I left Soul Society so long ago. Your elder brother worked for me, I believe he is dead now. Poor soul." Urahara smiled. "Oh yes! Your question, well, Rukia and Renji will be back later with Ichigo. They are staying at the Kurosaki place for now."

"Have you sent them a message?" Rangiku asked as she picked up a sake cup. Tsukiko eyed the cup and then her friend. This night was not going to end peacefully.

"They will be here first thing in the morning. I assure you. For now, let us get some sleep. Tomorrow, your gigai will be ready and then you will be prepared to go to the high school!" Urahara seemed happy.

"High school? Tsukiko asked.

"Yes, Inoue Orihime has become a special target amongst the hollow. Grimmjow is after her for some reason or another. As is Ulquiorra Schiffer. I heard battles between the two have been waging in Hueco Mundo for a while."

Tsukiko looked confused. "I thought Ulquiorra had been captured."

"He escaped. How, no one knows. Soul Society believes that there are some people behind all of it. As in shinigami." Urahara hinted smiling.

"And so they are after Inoue? Again?" Matsumoto asked. Tsukiko thought about the young girl who had helped her out during her wedding. She was nice and simple. A bit daft but smart enough to fight for the things she loved.

"Yes, it seems both have taken a liking to the girl." Urahara laughed. "Well, let us have some sake and then relax." Urahara smiled as he reached toward the cup.

"I will pass, I am sorry." Tsukiko nodded her head and then turned to Rangiku. "I think I will go to bed." Tsukiko said goodnight to everyone and then followed the young girl to the room. There were two mats in the room. Tsukiko walked over to one and then sat down. Kicking off her sandals, she placed her head on the pillow and looked out at the window. The moon shone bright. Sleep filled her mind and with a sigh, she fell asleep.

Back at Soul Society, Byakuya met with a few others in secrecy. There was Jūshirō Ukitake, Shunsui Kyōraku, and his lieutenant Ise Nanao, Sajin Komamura, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, and Kenpachi Zaraki. All seven of the leaders sat as the talked about what they had just done. A faction had been created, amongst soul society. One that could bring peace to the war stricken Hueco Mundo wnd Soul Society.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques had taken over Hueco Mundo. Fueled with love for Inoue Orihime, he started to wage war on everything he saw just to get to her. He let the hollows run boundless without restrictions. Earth was full of creatures that killed souls. Some had even managed to make it to Soul Society. Now, the captain of the Soul Society, growing senile after years of leadership, did not care what this brought. As long as the hollows were dealt with, it was not his problem. Grimmjow was just misguided, figured the seven, and they knew something needed to be done. Under the secrecy of the name _Oscuro_, the group tried to bring peace not only to Soul Society but also the ramparts of Hueco Mundo.

"We could seriously get punished for this." Nanao spoke as she sat down amongst the men. Taking a pad of paper and a pen out, she started to jot down notes. "If Yamamoto-sama finds out what we have been doing under his nose, he will exile us."

"Do not fret. No one, and I repeat no one here will say anything." Hitsugaya looked around warning the members. "Oscuro has affected us all. We together let Ulquiorra Schiffer escape, and we together will bring a better tomorrow."

"And what if we are exiled? What then?" Nanao asked.

"The whole point of Oscuro was to get exiled." Byakuya started. "You knew that fully well." The Kuchiki leader stood up and walked over to a window. "The whole point is to get exiled. So we can join with Oscuro on the earth and then win back Soul Society. The only way to have change on this plane is if we take it over. Kenpachi, your squad is all behind you, as is Komamura's and Hisagi's is behind him as well. They will do whatever you tell them. As long as we have some one here giving messages to the teams, we shall be fine."

"And that is where Unohana-san comes in." Nanao sighed. "Although she said she would not be in exile with us, she did agree to try and send information through Hanataro." Nanao still looked uneasy about everything that was happening.

"Don't fret Nanao-chan, everything will be alright soon!" Shunsui chided as he placed his hands on Nanao. "We must do this for the betterment of Soul Society and the world." Shunsui himself felt unsure as he spoke.

"Tomorrow, the council will find out. And then we will be exiled. Have you told your families this? That you will be exiled. Especially you Byakuya, Kuchiki-obasan knows that you will be forced to live on earth for a few years?" Ukitake warned.

"She knows and will pretend to grieve for the Kuchiki name. My grandmother will also be sending messages to us through the servants."

"As will Komamura-sama, he will stay here and be our eyes and ears." Shunsui sighed.

"I will."

"Then all is good." Ukitake sighed. "As of tomorrow, we will no longer be members of Soul Society but of the Earth."

"Go home tonight." Byakuya sighed.

"And what of Renji, Matsumoto, and your wife?" Hitsugaya asked. "Will they stay on Soul Society or stay with us.

"Renji and Matsumoto need to be on our side for the plan to work. They know what is happening. I've already spoke to both of them. My wife, she...she will be returning to soul society with Rukia." Byakuya spoke.

"Wouldn't it be wise to keep them with us? I mean, your wife and Rukia are also powerful and they would be good as backup if needed." Komamura sighed. "It would be the safest route."

"NO! They will be staying here. I will not endanger their lives."

"Their lives will be in more danger if you keep them here Kuchiki sama." Komamura stated. "Think about it, the questions, the house arrest. And also, we need Rukia's strength, and I have heard about your wife's bankai. I hear she's got a terrific one."

"Keep my wife out of this."

"Byakuya-san, Komamura-san is right. It would be much safer for your wife and Rukia to be with you." Ukitake spoke before coughing. Byakuya thought about what they had all said. Maybe it was better to do so. Tsukiko was already a part of what was going on. They would be in trouble regardless of their involvement. Byakuya sighed and then nodded. "Good, then, let us sleep in our beds tonight. Tomorrow, we will be exiled and sent to earth."

"How sure are you that is going to happen? What if they imprison us?" Nanao asked.

"Then we flee for Hueco Mundo." Kenpachi smiled.

"Then leave, we will leave tomorrow night." Hitsugaya left. And soon after everyone did as well. Only Byakuya stood there, silent. He didn't know why he agreed to keeping Rukia and Tsukiko with him but he was relieved. It was as if part of him wanted them there.

Tsukiko woke up to noise inside the small shop. Standing up, she made sure her clothes were on right and then she slid the door open to see Urahara, Rukia, Matsumoto, and Renji standing there. Walking forward, she smiled at Rukia who returned the smile. "What is going on?" Tsukiko asked as she looked around. Urahara, with a paper in his hand, sighs.

"Tsukiko-san, you will no longer be a member of soul society." Urahara spoke calmly. "Neither will be the people in the room. You and your family, disregarding your grandmother in law, will be forced to stay here on Earth. As will everyone here, and many others." Urahara looked around. "That means we'll have a lot of guests. Hmm." Urahara wondered off and leaving the letter on the table. Before anyone could take it and read it for themselves, Tsukiko picked it up.

"Read it out loud." Matsumoto spoke, wanting to know more about what was going on.

Tsukiko cleared her throat.

"Urahara Kisuke,

As we have told you, the plans to reestablish Earth, Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo have gone underway. The only way we could do so was by freeing Ulquiorra Schiffer, as you know, and also by releasing Ichimaru Gin into the hands of the former Espada. If plans are to follow, we, that is Jūshirō Ukitake, Shunsui Kyōraku, and his lieutenant Ise Nanao, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, and Kenpachi Zaraki will be staying on Earth with Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Kuchiki Tsukiko. Please find gigai for us and we will be eternally in your debt. Also, please establish identities for us so we may stay under Soul Society's radar as we recapture Hueco Mundo, and then continue to reestablish Earth and then Soul Society. Expect us there by 23:00 tonight. Thank you."

Tsukiko stared at the paper. What did this all mean? She was bound to Earth, forever? Turning around, she looked over at Renji and Rukia. They were shocked as well as Matsumoto. "This can't be." Rukia spoke. "What about oba-san?" Tsukiko looked over at Rukia and noticed the fear and pain in her eyes. Trying to make herself strong, she looked at her sister in law.

"Let us wait for Byakuya-sama. Meantime, why don't we follow our plans and protect Orihime Inoue as much as possible." Tsukiko smiled.

"Yes, Renji and I will go to the school." Rukia spoke.

"As will we, remember, orders were to not let Inoue or Kurosaki Ichigo know about anything. We shouldn't bother them anymore about this. The Quincy is probably already noticing changes but hopefully he will be too absorbed with his new love interest that he will not notice." Matsumoto reminded.

"Then let us leave." Tsukiko stepped into her new gigai and then tried to accommodate herself to the feeling. Her gigai had a short skirt on, which was a part of the uniform. "Are these always this short?"

"Yes, they are." Rukia smiled as she looked at her sister in law. Tsukiko smiled and then pulled her hair up. "School, all over again eh?" Smiling, she looked over at her friends. "Let us go then?" The group left the house and towards school. During the entire time, the mock students planned out the personality of Tsukiko. She was the cousin of Rukia since they shared a common last name. Tsukiko acclimated herself to her surroundings and noticed how beautiful they were. Toddlers were playing in their mothers arms as young school children ran to class. Tsukiko smiled at the children. They seemed to so happy here.

In Soul Society, children were expected to train harder than anyone else. It was a Spartan ideal and it worked for many years. But now, the shinigami were depressed. Only those who had been raised in a traditional yet modern household were happy and content with their lives. Tsukiko thought about her husband, maybe that was the reason why he couldn't love more than one person. Maybe because it was the way he was raised.

"We're here." Matsumoto whispered into Tsukiko's ears. "This is Karakura High." Tsukiko looked up at the majesty of the building. While it did pale in comparison to the buildings of Soul Society, this building seemed more alive. Smiling, she followed Rukia into the building. There were many classrooms with many students getting ready to start a "hard" day of studying. Rukia turned into a room making Tsukiko follow. The three girls and one guy walked up to the sensei and smiled.

"Ohayoo Gozaimasu sensei, this is my cousin Kuchiki Tsukiko and our friend Rangiku Matsumoto. They will be in your class from now on." Rukia introduced.

"Please take care of us." Tsukiko bowed and then smiled. "We are very happy to be instructed by you."

"No problem," the sensei smiled. "Rukia, show them where to sit." Rukia led the three over to where Ichigo and Inoue sat with Chad and the Quincy, Ishida. Rukia walked up to them and introduced everyone.

"You guys remember Tsukiko-chan and Matsumoto-san?"

"Of course we do!" Inoue smiled. "How have you been? We saw each other less than a month ago. And you are here already! That's great. Have a seat with me. Both of you." Inoue pointed to the seats in front and behind her. Tsukiko walked behind the girl and sat down.

"Ohayoo Gozaimasu!" The sensei yelled as class started. Tsukiko smiled as she looked around. People were looking at her and Matsumoto, the boys mostly but both women disregarded it. Tsukiko, getting bored from the lecture, started to think about what had happened so far.

All she knew was this.

Ulquiorra Schiffer had escaped with the help of shinigami.

Inoue Orihime was being sought after by both him and Grimmjow.

Many of the Captains were being sent to Earth.

But why the Captains?

There was no big threat. If there were, it would be the lieutenants and the leading officers who would be sent. Not the Captain.

Tsukiko realized it. It was the Captains who had set him, along with Ichimaru Gin free. That was the only way. The Captains along with Matsumoto, Renji, Rukia, Nanao, and her were being exiled. That was the answer. They were forced to leave their homes for something their captains had done. Tsukiko looked over at Matsumoto who had fallen asleep. Inoue absentmindedly looked out the window as the others, excluding the sleeping Renji, attempted to pay attention to the lesson.

Turning her head to the outside, Tsukiko noticed a hollow outside. Looking over at Rukia, they nodded and then left their gigai as soon as they swallowed a pile allowing the bodies to pretend to be animated. It was a minor hollow. There was no need for the others to leave their places to kill it. And anyways, Tsukiko needed to get out, and she needed to talk to her sister in law.

Both Kuchiki girls ran at the monster and killed it in less than a minute. Neither had to even unleash their swords. All they used were the demon arts. As they walked back Tsukiko noticed Rukia in pain.

"Rukia!" Tsukiko spoke as she looked at the girl. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I've been experiencing problems with my stomach. Probably something I ate."

"Rukia, you are not holding onto your stomach. Stop and sit down." Tsukiko ordered. Going into her medical mode, Tsukiko started to poke and prode at various places. "Does that hurt?"

"Kind of."

"Have you been feeling tired? Nauseated? Have you thrown up lately?"

Rukia took a minute to think. "Yes."

"Rukia, tell me the truth, who have you been with?" Tsukiko's medical mode turned into sister in law mode. This was not good at all. "Rukia, you're pregnant. Who have you been with?"

Rukia looked up at her sister in law in shock. This could not be happening to her. "Are you going to tell Nii-sama?"

"Rukia, who have you been with?" Tsukiko asked.

"Are you?" Tears were pouring down the unwed woman's cheeks. Tsukiko took her sister in law into her arms and let her cry. As the young girl cried, Tsukiko thought about what was going to happen. If she told Byakuya, he would rage and probably kill the man. But who could the man be? Tsukiko realized who it was in a flash.

"It's Renji's is it not?" She asked as sweetly as possible. "Am I right?" Rukia looked up and nodded. "I will not tell your brother, but you must tell him." Tsukiko smiled. "And from now on, no more hollow hunting. If you endanger that child, I will tell him. Understand?" Rukia nodded. "And you have to tell Renji. Make sure you do that first." Rukia nodded. "Let's get back to class." The two women walked back to class and by the time they were there, class was over. Returning to their gigai, they left the school and safely delivered Inoue back to her home. Matsumoto decided to stay there and she forced the others out.

Silently the others walked back. Tsukiko gave the couple space as Rukia broke the news. Renji, terrified, consoled his girlfriend as much as possible and promised to marry her, but he knew that was impossible right now. They had to tell Byakuya-sama, how though, they did not know.

Back at Urahara's shop, Tsukiko managed to find some old Kimono and she changed waiting for her husband. Managing the store alongside Urahara, she heard stories about how life was in Soul Society a long time ago. How joyous it was. The entire time, Tsukiko felt as if there was something dangerous coming.

"Tsukiko chan, once the groups get here, they will rest first and then we will congregate for a meeting. Byakuya-sama will pretend to be a couple that lives under Inoue Orihime's apartment. Rukia will show you where that is, her is the key." Urahara placed a shiny silver key in her hand. "Your furniture and everything is there."

"Thank you."

Rukia led Tsukiko to her new home and left her at the door. Rukia and Renji needed to talk things over and Tsukiko understood. She just didn't know if she could keep it in her when her husband came. Sitting down on the couch, Tsukiko picked up a book that lay on the table and started to read it. It was some story about a girl who constantly tried to find love but didn't realize it was beside her all along. For five hours, she sat and waited and when he came through the door around midnight, she noticed his apparel. The great Kuchiki Byakuya in pants and a shirt. He looked angered as he and his gigai moved forward.

"Byakuya-sama."

"Tsukiko." He nodded as he stepped inside. Stepping out of his gigai, he reassumed his original clothing. Tsukiko, not realizing before that she was in her gigai, let herself out and then smiled. "How have you been?"

"What is going on Byakuya sama? Why are we stationed here?"

"You will find out later." Byakuya sat down on one of the chairs. "Have you found out if you are pregnant or not?" Tsukiko's heart beat faster. Pregnancy. She instantly thought of Rukia. "Tsukiko?"

"No, I don't think I am."

"What's with the look on your face?" He asked as he stood up.

"Um...nothing." Suddenly someone tapping on the door startled her. She walked up to the door and opened it to find Renji and Rukia, holding hands.

"What is the meaning of this?" Byakuya asked as he stepped forward.

"Nii-sama, we have something to tell you." Rukia spoke as she entered the room.

"And what is it?" He asked. Tsukiko closed her eyes waiting for the rage.

"Renji and I married each other." Tsukiko's eyes shot open.

"What?" Byakuya asked looking at his sister and her husband. "Who gave you the permission!?" Rukia looked over at Tsukiko terrified. Byakuya, perceiving the glance as an accusation, looked over at his sister. "Leave now, I will discuss this with you later."

"Nii-sama."

"LEAVE!" The two left Tsukiko and her husband to herself. Byakuya locked the door and turned to his wife. "How dare you?"

"What did I do?" Tsukiko asked shocked.

"Why would you give them permission without asking me first?" He was angry, she could tell that much. Never had she seen this much rage from her husband. She started to step back but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "I said, why would you?"

"They were in love." She stated, trying to help them. With the back of his hand, he unleashed his strength and hit her across the face. She fell to the floor, shocked. When her father hit her, she hurt physically, never emotionally. But when Byakuya hit her, she felt pain everywhere. On her face, on her skin, in her mind, and in her heart. Holding her cheek, she looked at him with tears pouring down her eyes.

Byakuya looked down at his wife, calculating what he had done. He had never hit a woman before this. Never. He wasn't even thinking when he hit her. He turned around, about to move.

"Do you want to know why I gave them permission?" She spat, crying. Byakuya turned around and looked at her. "Because they actually found love. Something that is incomplete in both of us." She stood up, still crying. "They love each other Byakuya sama, just the way you loved Hisana-sama. They did what they thought was best. You can't blame them. Byakuya-sama, you of all people should know what love is, and how fragile it is. Anything can take it away. Anything."

"Since when have you been a scholar in love?" Byakuya asked as he tried to regain his esteem.

"Those who do not have something, long for it, and that is how they discover what it is, even though they can never have it." Tsukiko spat.

"What are you trying to say Tsukiko."

It was then that it occurred to her. "Don't you get it Byakuya-sama?"

"Don't say you love me." He sighed sitting down.

Tsukiko looked at him and then at her feet. Did she love him? She started to search her heart.

"The problem is, Byakuya-sama. My mind doesn't love you. It hates you. It hates what you have become. But my heart, it speaks differently. It tells me that I love you. But how can I love you when all you have given me is hurt? Why would the heart love something that hurts it?

"I don't know Tsukiko."

"Byakuya-sama, you should be happy that they have found love. You lost love and you know what it feels like. And I, I have love right in front of me but its nonreciprocal. If neither of us will ever have love, then let them."

"Tsukiko. I may not love you but I do not hate you."

"And my problem is, Byakuya-sama, that I seem to hate and love you."


	10. Chapter 10

Merry Christmas everyone! Here you go, another chapter.

________________

"I don't care about that Tsukiko. What I am mad about is the fact that you lied to me. You kept something this big hidden from me and I am very angered at your childish behavior." Byakuya sat down in a chair and then sighed. "You have not only disgraced the family name by hiding this but you have also lost my trust in you. I thought that if we couldn't be husband and wife intimately, then we could stay friends, but you treated me like I was an outsider. I am very disgraced by this." Byakuya put his head back and then started to figure out a plan. "What to do now?"

"They are already married. There is nothing we can do Byakuya-sama." Disappointment was filling her heart. She didn't know why she was still defending her sister in law when it was Rukia who put her in this predicament.

"A marriage is important. They are still children Tsukiko-chan!" The stoic Byakuya turned over to his wife as he stood up. "There is no way this can last in the eyes of the public. They expect me to marry of Rukia to a family of higher standing. Someone who is worthy of a Kuchiki daughter." Byakuya started to pace back and forth. "She has been betrothed since I found her. She knew that!" Tsukiko's eyes widened. Betrothed? The young girl had been betrothed?

"Byakuya-sama, isn't this unfair. Where you not also betrothed? And you still chose to marry Hisana-sama." Tsukiko decided that today, she would ask him all the questions she had in her heart, and that she would defend the ones in true love with all her heart.

"That was different!" He walked up to Tsukiko which caused the young girl to take a step back.

"How so?" She was a bit scared now but she knew the truth had to come out.

"I made a mistake bringing Hisana into the Kuchiki house. Not only politically, but emotionally as well." Byakuya walked forward. "You wouldn't understand something like that. You don't know anything about my life so stop intruding. Just because you are my wife does not mean you have the right to invade my privacy. What I do inside my home is my understanding. Do not forget that I am the leader of the Kuchiki household and that whatever I do, whatever I say, whatever I want, must be accomplished. Do you understand?" The anger in his eyes chilled Tsukiko to the bone. Tsukiko placed her hands close to her hear t and looked away. He seemed to getting closer but she had already hit the wall. "Tsukiko-chan, do you understand what I am saying."

"You cannot simply separate them. In the eyes of kami-sama, they are married. It is a sin to separate them. A sin." She whispered.

"And I also believe it is a sin to marry without love. Yet I committed the sin anyways. I did it for the Kuchiki house. And I will do what I feel best for Rukia and the Kuchiki name." Byakuya looked down at the girl. Her eyes were clear and blue. A hidden fire within the translucent eyes surprised him.

"The Kuchiki name? If that is all you think about then all you are going to spread is hate. Rukia and Renji will never separate." Tsukiko stood firm on her belief.

"Of course they can. It is called divorce." Tsukiko, angered pulled away but he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. He leaned his mouth down to her ear and whispered. "Do not think for a minute that you have position in my life. If I wanted to, I will chuck you away and make sure you disappear. But, I am only doing this for the Kuchiki name. And I will have an heir." Tsukiko did not understand what that meant but the second she was dragged to the room, she fully understood. All she was needed for was childbirth.

Pulling herself away, she did the only thing she could. Her hand rose and she slapped him. Tears streamed down her eyes as she looked at her husband in hate. "How dare you?" Her voice was thick with anger. "How dare you touch me without my consent. You may be my husband, but you are not my lover or my friend." She pulled her arms around herself as she looked at him. "I do not want you touching me Byakuya-sama. If you want to throw me away, that is fine, but do not think for a second that I won't leave you. The only reason I am staying married to this day was because I thought you were a descent man. Respectable, and warm. But you have shown me otherwise."

Byakuya cleared his head. What had he been doing? He was so pressured by what had happened so far that he was not thinking with a clear mine. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he looked away. "It's not the best day ever for me."

"What do you mean?" Tsukiko asked as she watched her husband sit down on the bed. He looked stressed as he laid down. Tsukiko had never seen him this open with her. Why was he relaxing all of a sudden? "You can tell me. I still consider myself your friend."

"Did you not just say you weren't?" He asked, closing his eyes. Tsukiko felt guilty.

"I didn't mean it. I was just, anger." She sat down next to him.

"I had no right to, I am sorry Tsukiko."

"Byakuya-sama, it's okay. But please, tell me what is wrong?"

"There are many things you have yet to learn Tsukiko. How the world works. What dangers there are present. I never knew that I was going to adopt Rukia and when I did, I didn't love her as sister. She was nothing to me. And just when...just when I started to know her. To understand her, she runs away. I tried my hardest to do everything Hisana asked me to and I failed. I even failed at only calling her a wife. And this isn't the only thing that is going wrong." Byakuya suddenly lifted himself up. "The things that have happened back in Soul Society, I was not able to keep a close eye on my clan. But I expected you to do so Tsukiko. The reason I married so quickly was also because I thought you could take care of the home."

Tsukiko fell silent. She didn't think arguing would help but then again, the second she arrived at the house, how was she supposed to know that Rukia and Renji had a relationship. Tsukiko closed her eyes and instantly, a view of Renji and Rukia holding hands as they walked through a door surprised her. Her eyes flashed open as she realized that she did know of the love. Tsukiko looked down at her hands. "I thought you knew about the relationship. I did not know she was betrothed."

"There is nothing I can do. I cannot undo a marriage let alone a baby." Tsukiko looked over at her husband. He was smiling as he looked down at his hands. "Ha, Byakuya-ojisan." Byakuya started laughing as he thought about that. Tsukiko smiled as she saw him laugh. The smile on his face was warming.

"If you do not mind my asking, how did you know?" Tsukiko asked.

"Don't peg me as stupid woman." He looked over at her and smiled. "I noticed the signs. Rukia, she, I have granted her everything. I have never denied her anything. If she had come to me asking to marry Renji then I would have given him to her. I would her sent her off in a beautiful kimono and made sure she was happy that day. The only reason she did this was because she made a mistake, and I do not take mistakes lightheartedly. She knows this. She did it because she wanted to make sure I wasn't angered in any way." His face looked down again. "I am disappointed in her but, what is done is done. All this means is that she now is not a Kuchiki, but an Abarai. Which also means that my sister is gone. And I couldn't even make up for the hostility I had shown her."

Tsukiko looked at her feet, and idea, swarm in her head. "Byakuya-sama, I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition for what?" He looked up at her.

"When my father did not want to let my first niece leave the household, he had someone marry into the family." Tsukiko smiled. "You can ask Renji if he wants to be adopted into the family!" Tsukiko stood up. "I mean, if you do, that means you can keep Rukia in the house, have another member, and Renji, he is in debt to you as well, but why would he give up the chance to be closer to his wife, and his captain. And he is an orphan as well, it may mean something to him?"

Byakuya stood up and then looked out the window. Tsukiko was right, Renji would join the family...if Rukia asked, and Rukia, she, she was his only connection to Hisana. She didn't have to leave the house that way. She wasn't just a sister to him, but more of a daughter. He loved his little sister more than anything. It was hard to let her go. He turned around and then looked down at his wife. She was standing there, a smile trying to break through her lips. Tsukiko felt that if Rukia were in the house, she would have someone other than the older lady to talk to, and the prospect of a child, it would only lighten the mood...and maybe lighten her husband's mood.

"That is a good idea." He smiled. "I will talk to them tomorrow." Byakuya stated officially. Tsukiko squealed in delight and then threw her arms around her husband. Instantly Byakuya went rigid. Tsukiko's eyes shot in surprise and then slowly started to pull away. They caught each other's eyes and stared deeply into each other's souls. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of each other's breaths.

"Tsukiko." Byakuya spoke as he looked at her. Her eyes, clear blue, her soul pure. There was something about this woman that he liked. He just didn't know. There was a comfortable essence from her that made it easy for him to be around her. It was something he hadn't felt in a long time. A strand of hair fell into her eyes. He lifted his hand to move it to the side. Tsukiko watched his hand as he moved it from the front of her face and then around her ear. Looking down, her heart started to beat rapidly.

"Byakuya-sama?"

"Tsukiko...I, we, need to sleep. There is a meeting tomorrow and—" Tsukiko quieted him by kissing him on the lips. She didn't even realize she had kissed him until he had put his arms around her. Embracing her he continued to kiss but pulled away "Tsukiko. I can't."

"I know." Tsukiko presumed kissing him. "And I don't care." She started to unbutton his shirt, and for some reason, he let her. The shirt came off quickly as did his will to stop her. He didn't care tonight. He would submit to pleasure, even if it wasn't from his Hisana. Tsukiko was the next best thing.

________________

Tsukiko was asked to attend the meeting with her husband. Neither had spoken since what had happened last night but both did. They wanted to know what the other thought. How the other felt. It was an unusual feeling. They knew it wasn't love. It was mutual understand of each other.

No, it couldn't be love. It was just...

Just...

Friendship.

As they walked in, Tsukiko noticed Rukia and Renji off to the side. Byakuya, separating from his wife, walked over to them, expecting her to follow. She did, wanting to see if he was about to break the news now, or later. She smiled at them to let them know that they were off the hook.

"Renji, Rukia, Tsukiko and I have invited you to dinner tonight. I expect you will be there." He stated, without emotion on his face. Walking away, he entered a small room with all of the captains and Urahara sitting. Turning around, he closed the door, blocking Tsukiko from entering.

"Our captains will inform us tonight about what is going on." Matsumoto muttered from the back. "We have been asked to leave." Tsukiko turned around to see Matsumoto, Ichigo, Chad, and the Quincy sitting, waiting for the meeting to end. "They are going to be told by Urahara. And we're going to be told by our captains. We have been asked to stay here for the next hour and then take Orihime home."

"Orihime is in there?" Tsukiko asked pointing to the door.

"As is Ulquiorra." Ichigo spoke, angered.

"Ulquiorra!? What do you mean Ulquiorra?" Tsukiko asked

"We do not know anything that is going on. Like Matsumoto-san said, we all find out from our captains." Renji spoke, leaning against the wall.

"Then once we take Orihime home, what is our job?" Tsukiko asked, looking over at everyone.

"Go back home, wait for everything." Rukia spoke up. "But apparently, we are meeting up at your place." Rukia looked over at her sister in law. "Can I speak to you for a second?" Tsukiko nodded and both girls walked over to side to speak in secrecy. "I am so sorry to put that on you. Was Byakuya-niisama mad?" Tsukiko smiled and then shook her head no. "Good, I am so sorry, I didn't know what to say. Here on earth, a girl doesn't need consent from her clan or family for her marriage. I just said your name because I was scared."

"Getting married was a rash decision but, it was a necessity. Your brother was mad but he understands now. Everything is all right. Nothing will happen now. Actually, something will, but there is nothing to fear."

A few seconds later, a shocked Inoue walked out of the door. She then turned over to Ichigo and then at her feet. "I've been asked to return to Hueco Mundo. I will be leaving in an hour." She then turned over to Rukia and Renji. "Will you please escort me home so I can pack?"

"Yes." Renji said as he walked up to her. Rukia looked at Tsukiko and then back at Inoue. Walking forward, all three left the room, closely followed by a man with a sweatshirt hood covering his head. Tsukiko instantly knew who it was. Ulquiorra Schiffer. Ichigo looked over at the elders as they filed out of the room.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked in anger. "Why is Inoue returning to Hueco Mundo!"

"Urahara is waiting for you in the room to explain what is going on. Tsukiko, let us head home." Byakuya spoke stoically. He started to walk out of the shop. Tsukiko looked over at the rest of the group and then her husband. Following him, she followed him near the ocean as he walked.

"What is going on Byakuya-sama? Why is Inoue being taken to Hueco Mundo?"

"Tsukiko, have a seat." He pointed at a bench that was sitting facing the lake. He sat down after she did, and then sighed. "We have been banned from Soul Society."

"What!?"

"We let free Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"Why?"

"He was not to blame for everything, and we made him understand. Back in Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow was creating a faction and he was going to bring it down to earth."

"Why?" Tsukiko asked.

"Because he loves Orihime Inoue."

"AND THE SMARTEST THING TO DO WAS TO SEND HER TO HUECO MUNDO!?"

"No, change your tone." Byakuya spoke in anger. "Ulquiorra, was sent to reestablish Hueco Mundo. To bring the Arrancar together, and rule Hueco Mundo peacefully. The captains thought it was excellent plan. It was pure, and we trusted Ulquiorra. But the old man, he didn't want an alliance with Hueco Mundo. He said that it was a stupid idea and condemned it. Earth has become more unstable since then. More hollows are ending up on earth, we aren't fighting as many hollow as we should because the old captain thinks we need to reestablish Soul Society first, what he doesn't understand is that Soul Society will disappear if earth becomes non existant or if the number of souls lessens because of the number of people turning into hollows."

"So you executed the plans."

"Yes, now, nothing will stop us from making sure Soul Society and Earth are safe."

"But why send Inoue there?"

"As a sign of...alliance, she is to become his bride. He is marrying her in Hueco Mundo and that way, it will be a strong alliance."

"Has she agreed to this?"

"She was the one who suggested it." Byakuya spoke.

"Why, she, didn't she love Ichigo?"

"He's dating her best friend. And also, I believe she has fallen for the Espada."

"Fallen for the Espada?" Tsukiko was amazed.

"She did spend over a month with him. It was Inoue that stopped the fight between Ichigo and Ulquiorra. That fight would have destroyed the entire world along with Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. The willpower she had. She visited Ulquiorra every time she was in Soul Society. She has made the best move for everyone."

"She's brave."

"Far braver than any of us." Byakuya sama sighed.

"What does this mean for us? For all the captains and their ...families?" Tsukiko was worried about her grandmother-in-law. All alone by herself.

""You and Rukia have been sent to stay with me. As for my grandmother, I have explained to her everything and she will pretend to grieve for the Kuchiki family."

"Byakuya-sama, when do we go home?"

"Once we change the world, and Soul Society."

"Then may I request something?"

Byakuya looked over at his wife and nodded.

"Can we change the ways of Soul Society. Heaven should not separate loved ones from each other. Let us make it so family can be reunited. So that happiness could evolve. That is the only way to change Soul Society. Change the hierarchy, change the way people live." Byakuya stared at the woman. How could she know his secret dream? His wish? He too wanted to make a world that didn't involve hurt. And pain. A world that strived away from hurt. He wanted a Heaven in Soul Society.

He looked at Tsukiko. Her eyes looking out into the sea.

"We will win."

"I know." Tsukiko smiled as she looked at her husband. "Because we have the will to change for the better on our sides."


	11. Chapter 11

Despite Ichigo's anger, Inoue had ascended into the hueco mundo that she felt she belonged in. Ever since the Espada Wars, Inoue, for some reason, missed the lonely moon. Inoue didn't know how comfortable she was marrying the same guy that had imprisoned her but she knew she loved him. For some reason, call it Stockholm syndrome or not, she loved him, and she loved the world. In the eyes of Soul Society and the earthlings, Inoue was a higher celestial being with her powers. After seeing that she sacrificed everything she had on earth, they knew that she was no ordinary girl but an extraordinary one.

It had been months since the war had begun. Day after day was an epic battle between Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. The captains who had been banished on Earth were waiting for the right time to infiltrate Soul Society and capture the head seat. Already, people in Soul Society were keeping tabs on the Captain and his men. The Captain was a new man. The former lieutenant of the first chair. The elder Captain Yamamoto had perished away in a battle between one of the new Espada and his henchmen. Ichimaru Gin had been set free and was hiding on earth, awaiting the entire battle to be over.

Rukia was already showing and Tsukiko knew, from the look of the pregnancy, that the child would be very active and a great shinigami. Byakuya had accepted the union of both and welcomed Renji into the house just as long as he respects the Kuchiki name. Renji was adamant about keeping his last name so Rukia as, essentially Abarai Rukia but both belonged and lived in the Kuchiki name.

Currently, Byakuya was off in Hueco Mundo, covertly assisting the Espada and making sure that Ulquiorra was true to his word. After the union of Inoue Orihime to Ulquiorra, Grimmjow had learnt that he was not capable of breaking it so he assisted Ulquiorra, although grudgingly only because Orihime had asked him. It was amazing to see Inoue so strong and fierce as she led armies towards Soul Society in hopes of making it a better place.

Tsukiko, on active hollow duty, helped Rukia out with her pregnancy and Urahara Kisuke with the shop. Tsukiko's orders had been to protect the Earth and Rukia at all costs. While Ulquiorra had dominion over the Arrancar, the Hollow were free to roam however they pleased. It was the only way to keep Soul Society and the Hollow world in balance. Nevertheless, Tsukiko, acted in the human world as a woman waiting for her husband to come back from a business trip. She had managed to make friends who sat and gossiped about current pop idols and their husbands. Tsukiko found it funny how all these women made fun of their husbands, and how they lusted after rockers and movie stars.

"Tsukiko-chan!" Rukia screamed. Tsukiko looked over her shoulder at the young girl who was sitting on the bed. "Tsukiko-chan, it kicked!" Rukia yelled feeling her stomach. Tsukiko sat down next to her and then placed her hand on the stomach. As soon as she felt the kick, she smiled. It was a true life. A true child. Something pure.

"Have you thought of names?"

"No, I was waiting for Renji to come back with Nii-sama so we can pick names." Rukia smiled. "Just one more month they hope and then we can go home."

"Yes." Tsukiko smiled. "I will be going out to pick some things up for dinner. What would you like today Rukia-chan?"

"Anything is fine."

Tsukiko smiled as she gathered her money and then walked out of the house. Pretending to work at Urahara's shop had given her some income to buy food and necessities for Rukia. It was a good thing that she was once a medic shinigami because the cost of hospital visits would have overwhelmed them.

"Ah, Tsukiko-chan." Yelled a familiar voice from behind her. Tsukiko turned around to see Hanatarou running towards her. She smiled when she saw the young shinigami clad in a convenience store outfit. "How are you?"

"Hanatarou! How are you?" Tsukiko smiled as she looked at one of her former companions.

"Fine. I was sent by taichou to make sure everyone was okay. It is amazing what is happening in Soul Society!"

"Let us have some tea and talk. I would love to hear what is happening in Soul Society." Tsukiko smiled and then ushered him over to a tea stand. Both sat down and sipped on the green tea while Hanatarou talked.

"After Captain Yamamoto died, your brother in law, Captain Sasakibe has been ruling ruthlessly. Recently he was dethroned and now Soul Society is thinking about who to place in the head seat. Byakuya-sama is already there along with some of the others. They are thinking about putting a woman in charge."

"A woman? Who?"

"Yoruichi-san. She already fought Kenpachi taichou for the role and he gave it up laughing. Everything is turning out perfectly up there. The only issue that remains is who is going to fill up the other roles."

"Wait, everything is almost over? That is great!"

"Yes."

"I need to go speak with Urahara-san, but we should have tea again as soon as possible." Tsukiko smiled and then stood up. "Have a good day Hanatarou-san." Turning around, she quickly walked over to the shop. The headquarters on Earth for shinigami and arrancar, Tsukiko walked past shinigami and a few arrancar and straight to Urahara's office. "I just, crossed paths with Hanatarou. He says everything is almost over. Is it true?"

"It is." Urahara smiled as he drank his tea. "Have a seat Tsukiko-san."

"Hai." She sat down in front of him.

"The war is over. We did not update you any further or did not want any stress to come to you." Urahara spoke. "But I guess since you know this much. You family was conspiring to go against the newly stated government and they attacked your husband and Yoruichi-san attempting to take the first and the sixth seat. Your father and brothers were instantly killed." Tsukiko stared in horror. "I am sorry for your loss."

"Where is my husband?"

"They do not know if he will make it. He was wounded badly. Seven of your family members attacked him and they made the cowardly move of taking away his sword."

"I want to go see my husband."

"He is currently in Soul Society."

"Send someone over Rukia to take care of her. Tell her I had an order. I want to see my husband."

"You do not have orders from your husband or his lieutenant. " Urahara spoke angrily.

"Renji is safe in Hueco Mundo....correct?"

"Hai." Urahara spoke.

"And my husband is incapacitated. As the third seat. I have all the right to go to Soul Society based off of my orders. So, I demand to go see my husband. Also, Rukia is to know none of this. Tell her I will be back as soon as possible and that I have been sent on a mission somewhere on Earth. Also, send someone like Hanatarou to her."

"Are you sure you want to go to Soul Society."

"MY HUSBAND IS DYING."

"Hai, you can leave your gigai here." Urahara opened the door to see a few gigai lying lifelessly around. She pulled herself out and then walked over to Urahara. He took her down to the basement and then opened the portal for her. "Go." She nodded and then walked through in anger. How was she not told any of this?

Soul Society looked the same as it had been. The second she entered, the police of Soul Society checked to make sure she was who she said she was and then allowed her to run to her home. The Kuchiki house. He was there, she knew he was there. He would be too prideful to stay in the hospital. Running towards the home, she ran into the elder obachan.

"Where is he?" She asked, tears flowing down her eyes.

"Tsukiko, are you alright?"

"Where is he?"

"In the room." Tsukiko ran away from her in laws and over to her husband's room. The second she opened the door, she noticed him sitting in a chair looking out the window. "You're alright!" Byakuya turned his head to see his wife there. Slowly he stood up.

"What are you doing here Tsukiko?"

"You're alright." She cried and then ran over to him and threw her arms over him. Relief flooded her as she cried into his chest. He took his arms and placed them over her. "Thank god you are alright." She cried.

"Of course I am. Why are you here?" Byakuya asked as he sat down with her in his arms. She sat down on his leg and continued to cry.

"I heard my family attacked you. I am so sorry."

"You are not mad about the fact that it was I who killed them?" Byakuya asked. "I was afraid that you would...be mad and...leave. That why I didn't tell you. That is why I didn't want you to know until I could explain it to you."

"They attacked you when they had no right. I don't care. I just want you to be okay."

"Tsukiko, what you do not understand is the fact that there is no male figure in your home. All the women and children are left by themselves to cope."

"What are you saying?"

"Bring them into this house if they are still single. And we will send them off from this home. Have them marry and leave this home." Byakuya spoke. "It is the least I can do for them."

"I have no objection but...what is going on here? I thought that there were still battles going on. What is happening?"

"Yoruichi has taken the first seat. Soi Fon second, Kira will be captain of third seat, Hinamori of the fifth, I remain on the sixth, Komamura will not be seventh anymore. He will be the lieutenant of the first, and his seat will be taken by Tetsuzaemon Iba. Kyoraku will remain on the eighth and Hisagi on the nineth. Hitsugaya on tenth, Kenpachi keeps his 11th, and the 13th will be kept by Ukitake."

"You skipped the fourth and 12th." Tsukio stated pushing away. "What is wrong with them."

"The twelfth will house Urahara Kisuke again."

"And the fourth?"

"I am returning you to them."

"Why?" Tsukiko asked.

"Not only was Unohana killed...but so was her lieutenant. The only other stronger one in the team was you. You have been asked to become the Taichou of the 4th squad." Tsukiko pushed away from her husband.

"How did she die?"

"She was killed by one of the former members of squad 1. She died protecting the injured." Tsukiko stood up as she thought about everything. Thos wasn't good. There was so much gone. So much death. Closing her eyes, she envisioned her family. Most of them were dead. Breaking down, she started to cry and Byakuya, not knowing what to do, did what he did to Hisana when she was in pain because of her illness. He did what he did to her when she cried in pain. He wrapped his arms around her and then kissed her on the forehead. "It'll be fine."

"Byakuya-sama." She pulled away from his face. "My father is dead."

"I know." He captured his lips and then started to kiss her. She kissed back with equal force, in need, in lust, in love. She hadn't seen him in days and here he was, hurt, just as she was. Byakuya lifted himself with her in his arms and started to walk towards the bed.

"You're hurt."

"It doesn't matter." He groaned and then put her down. Both of his arms stopped her from moving. She was captured. He slowly started to undo her uniform and she helped him by undoing his. There was nothing that could stop them. He caught her lips again and started to show her that he did want her. That nothing else matter. Not his past. Not hers. Nothing.

Back on Earth, Rukia walked into her sister in laws room for some towels. In the room, she found hundreds of cranes in the room. There had to be close to 800 here but Rukia suspected there were more. Closing the door of the room, Rukia thought about the restless nights she had without Renji. Smiling herself, she realized that her brother and sister in law were starting to love each other.

"Where is Tsukiko-chan?" Rukia wondered.

"Hey Rukia." Rukia turned around to see Renji smiling at her. "I'm home sooner than expected."

Tsukiko's climax came to an end and she fell on top of her husband. The pain in her loins was evident of the fact that she had not had sex for a while. Byakuya held her close and turned her over, trying to remain as connected as possible. There was something different about Tsukiko. He could feel it. Despite all the hate he tried to give her, here she was trying to be with him. To stay with him. That was something not most women could do.

"Will there be peace soon?"

"There will be Tsukiko." He said while kissing her arm.

"Can we bring Rukia home?"

"Of course."

Back in the living room, the elder Kuchiki and Hana sat, thinking about all that was happening.

"It is good that they have found love." Hana spoke smiling.

"Yes...but that has not brought me an heir. She could be sterile for all we know."

"Kuchiki-san!"

"No...I need an heir. My time is running short."

"What are you going to do?"

"It will not be the first time the leader of the Kuchiki clan will go somewhere else looking for an heir. Do not forget that you are his real mother Hana. That it was not Kasumi but you who gave birth to him. The only reason you are in his house to this day is because you are his mother." The elder lady walked away leaving Hana in shock.


	12. Chapter 12

Hana recoiled as she watched the eldest Kuchiki clan member scowl. "All those years you pretended to be my friend and helper. It was to disguise your true role!" Hana's head bowed down accepting the flames thrown from the mouth of the old woman. "We were never great friends and you know it. You, a woman brought home by my husband. At first, I assumed an affair, but I found out different. It was all because my son's wife was barren. And you gave us Byakuya. If it weren't for me, you would have been killed after the birth of that child!" The old woman stood up on her cane. "You owe me your life, and here you are, defying me?"

"How am I defying you. _Kuchiki sama._" Hana spat as bitterly as possible. "And, do not forget for one minute, that I am still not a mother. What will you do to me? Kill me? You cannot even lift your sword anymore. And if you ask Byakuya to, then I will explain to him the truth. About how your husband and clan begged me to lie with the heir to the throne just to produce another. Do not forget that you are in debt to me!" Hana turned around and then walked away. Before she left, she turned. "I will be leaving this household. It would be better for all of us."

"So be it." The elder woman walked away and sat down in her favorite chair, slowly starting to figure out a way to get an heir faster. "Hana is an idiot. That girl will never understand the importance of family."

Hana walked into her room trying to keep a straight face. It was hard but she could do it. She had endured this pain for years but she wouldn't take it anymore. With all the money she had earned behind the old lady's notice, Hana could afford a nice home in the Rukongai. So what if it wasn't as extravagant as the homes here in Soul Society, she didn't care. All she wanted was to be free, free like the days she was before Kuchiki Ginrei came to her home to buy her from her parents. She had only in the human age of seventeen then and she didn't want this. Not at all. Grabbing the money she had and whatever clothes she could fit into a small hand, the woman walked out of the house but not before praying for her son and his wife to have a carefree future. They needed it more than anything.

Tsukiko woke up to the sounds yelling. Looking over to her side, she found her husband gone. Lifting herself up, she walked over to her kimono and tried her best to pull it onto her body. She knew she needed to get out doors to see what was going on. Tying her obi, she walked outside to find Byakuya yelling at his grandmother.

"What do you mean find another!?" He screamed in anger. Tsukiko had never seen this much lividity in his eyes. "You force me into a marriage and then when I finally find peace in it you are not happy? We married not even a few months before, and you are already demanding something! Obaasan, please, for god sake's leave me and Tsukiko in peace, and maybe, just maybe you will find yourself an heir." Byakuya turned around and walked past Tsukiko. He was mad, she knew it, but in a way, she also understood obaasan's predicament. Gliding steadily towards the woman, Tsukiko stood in front of her and then bend down to her knees. Arching her back, she placed her forehead on the floor and then pleaded.

"Please, give me time. I promise, I promise that you will have your heir." Tsukiko spoke trying to find acceptance. She stayed there for a few minutes praying the woman would accept this pledge.

"And what if you do not get pregnant? What then? I will not have this house fall in crumbles or be ruled by someone who...isn't even of Kuchiki blood." It amazed Tsukiko that this gentle old woman hated Rukia.

"If I am not full with child, then I promise...I will step down as the Kuchiki wife and let my unwed sisters and nieces chose a suitor amongst themselves for Byakuya-sama."

"Alright then. A child. Soon. Or I will throw you down." The old woman picked her cane and walked away mumbling. Tsukiko sighed and then stood up, she walked over to see Hana packing. Hana looked up at the girl and then smiled a warm smile.

"Where are you going Hana-san?" Tsukiko asked sitting down in a chair.

"Out, for a while. I may not return. But, I have something I need to tell you." Hana said as she walked over to the girl. Sitting down next to her, Hana took the girl's hands into her own. "You promise me, that no matter what, you keep Byakuya-sama happy." Tsukiko nodded. "I want him to be happy, he was...heartbroken after Hisana's death but you, you Tsukiko have brought light back into his eyes. He is happy even today, and I am happy for him. Take care of him and do not let that old lady get into your way."

"Hana-san, why are you leaving?"

"In order to protect what is dear to me dear girl, I must leave. But, when the time is right, I will be back. I promise. But you need to take care of him. I need you to, be there with him."

"I will." Tsukiko promised. Hana nodded and then kissed Tsukiko on the forehead. "Have you told Byakuya sama that you are leaving?" Hana's eye's flew wide open. The woman stood up and started to walk around nervously. "You haven't told him? Why not?"

"He is to never know. Ever." Hana stood up and picked up her bags. "If he asks, you tell him to ask the elder obaachan. He is to never know. Never." Hana clutched her bags and then walked away leaving Tsukiko silent. After wondering what everything was about, Tsukiko decided it was time to go pacify her husband. Getting the strength to stand up, Tsukiko walked over to the gardens where Byakuya stood, alone. Knocking on the door, she caught his attention and his approval for entrance.

"What is it Tsukiko?" His voice was stoic again. Not like the loving voice he held the night before.

"Do not worry about what obaasama said. It will happen, I know it will. We just need to...stay where we are."

"Do you understand what she asked of me Tsukiko?" Byakuya asked turning towards the flowers. Gaining the silence as his cue to go on, he did. "She asked me to find another so I may create and heir. She didn't even give you a year to get pregnant."

"Do not mind what she said. She's old. And she doesn't understand the pressures."

"Tsukiko, that woman is a cunning woman. A very cunning woman." He walked up to her and then looked down into her eyes. "If you didn't know, she was the first one who accepted Hisana. The only reason she did so, was to show that she cared for me. She does not care for me. What she cares for is this clan and the next generation. She accepted Hisana because she was expecting children. Nothing more, nothing less. All she has are expectations. Not love."

"How can you be sure of this? She does love you but she is just misguided."

"No. She is not. She wants an heir, and for her, that is final." Byakuya turned around and started to walk through his home. Tsukiko, following him, followed him into the bedroom.

"Then why not give her what she wants?" Tsukiko asked striding over to him. "I mean, maybe we may need to try harder. This child bearing thing does take time. Let us just try harder." Byakuya looked at his bride as she spoke. The respect for her gaining more and more as time went on. Byakuya stepped forward and then leaned down and kissed her.

"Thank you for everything."

Sorry this is so short, I will try to post more asap but it is hard with school. Gomenasi!


	13. Chapter 13

Now, when he slept with her, she knew he meant it. The way he would hold her, delicately and lovingly, told her he wanted her and that he needed her. She also knew however, that he didn't understand this new feeling, that sometimes, he held back thinking that he was to forget about his first wife and "fall in love" with his new one. Still, she tried her best to reel him into her love. He deserved her and she him. They were on the same level. The way they moved together was amazing to her. The harmony of it all. It was more than beautiful, it was amazing.

For Tsukiko, every time she lay in bed with him was as if it were a new experience. Even a month later, it amazed her. By then, Rukia had already been 7 months into her pregnancy. Tsukiko was amazed at how old the child was. When Tsukiko had noticed Rukia's pregnancy, she had assumed it was only a month or so. It was four months. A child was to be born soon. Tsukiko knew, from the looks of Rukia's uncomfortable feeling that the child would come early. Nevertheless, Tsukiko tried, as best she could to make sure she was well fed and protected. It also gave her an excuse to say away from the elder lady of the House and Byakuya too stayed away just so he wouldn't be forced to procreate. That was the least on their agenda.

There were more things to do. For one, Tsukiko and Byakuya worked long hours. Tsukiko, being the new head of the 4th division tried her best to help her people cope under the given circumstances. She kept on reminding her fellow workers that Unohana and her lieutnent died protecting Soul Society's dignity. It was still hard for her however, the time she spent taking care of the sick and the meetings made her tired. A new captain had already been placed in the seat. Soifon's leader, Yoruichi.

It seemed odd to Tsukiko that someone who had vanished from Soul Society would become the head captain, but knowing Yoruichi, she knew that the woman would do a great and capable job of taking care of soul society. Tsukiko knew that in the end, the peaceful Soul Society would emerge. For now, however, she would have to work and work until everyone was satisfied.

The elder of the Kuchiki house knew that they were avoiding her at all costs. She knew that the reason why Byakuya and Tsukiko decided to do their breakfasts, lunches, and dinners in the office was to get away from home and the possible topic of procreating. At the same time, the elder noticed that the children were tired. Rukia was always tired from protecting the child and trying to stay healthy. Renji was busy helping the overworking Byakuya at the offices and Tsukiko was away trying to alleviate the patients and clean up the messes made by shinigami.

Tired yet content, Tsukiko waited for her husband to come pick her up. It had become somewhat of a ritual since Tsukiko left for the 4th squad. After she ate dinner with her team, she would go to her offices and then wait for him to come. Sometime he would be late but usually he would show up, fifteen minutes later, and then walk her home. Sometimes they would walk over to the cemetery and walk around in silence. It would seem that they were a loving couple, and they were, but they were more like a nervous bride who had never met her husband let alone known of him. At least when she got married, she knew who he was. She knew he was but it seemed like there was so much about him that she didn't know. What his favorite things were, what he hated, what he wanted. It was all a mystery to her and she was intrigued by it. She wanted to get to know him more.

Byakuya felt the same away about her. He wanted to know her and hold her and love her more than he ever had. He didn't know what had come over him. He had never felt this before. Mostly it was hurt and hate that he sent to her but now, she was like a fragile artwork that he was scared would break. Byakuya found himself comparing her to Hisana and finding that they weren't the same. That Tsukiko was much more different.

"We haven't been together for about a month. We should start...the process." Tsukiko spoke sitting down on a stone bench.

"A child is not a process Tsukiko." Byakuya spoke sitting down next to her. "It is a gift and we will bring this gift into the world when we are ready and when the world is safer, we will do it."

"But what about--"

"I will deal with her. There is no way she can force another wife on me. She is cunning yes, but we have only been married for a few months. She should understand that we want our time. And remember, once Rukia has a child, her mind may go in ease. All she really wants to see is the pitter patter of feet."

"I do not think so Bykuya-sama." Tsukiko confided. "I believe she wants an heir and she will do anything to make sure that the heir is of Kuchiki blood. To this day, I believe obaasama does not accept Rukia as a daughter of the Kuchiki clan but as a member." Tsukiko looked at her husband as he nodded his head in agreement. "She has good intentions but whatever she had done, she has done so for the clan."

"What are you saying to me Tsukiko?"

"We need to give her a child. I am ready Byakuya-sama, I am." Tsukiko persuaded. "The woman is deteriorating. I can see it. She's falling victim to her illness and she is going to die soon if we don't give her an heir. She needs one to survive."

"And should we put that in front of the fact that this is not the best time to raise a child?"

"Think about it Byakuya sama." Tsukiko turned to him and took his hands in hers. "Rukia will be having a daughter or son soon, and if we have one now then at least they won't be alone. They will have each other and it will be safer. It is the perfect time Byakuya-sama. Rukia is only 6 months. We can have a child after her and they will never be alone. God forbid something happen to us but to them, they will be safer."

"You make a good point but I am not sure Tsukiko. You hardly get time to take care of yourself let alone a baby."

"I will make time. The only reason we stay away from home is because we are scared that obaasama will scold us and force us. This way, we actually agree to reproduce and we do it on our terms. No one elses...but ours."

Byakuya looked at his wife and then sighed. "You really want this?"

"Of course I do."

"If you get pregnant soon, I forbid you from working. You will temporarily put Hanatarou in charge and you will rest until the child can stay without you. Do you understand?"

"I do Byakuya-sama." Tsukiko smiled. He nodded and then stood up.

"Take my hand." His voice was serene. She slid her hand into his. He pulled her up to him and wrapped his arms around her. She felt safe and loved. Placing her head in the crux of his neck, they walked together towards their chambers. Both were jittery as they walked into the room. Laying her down on the bed, he took off his hakama and then laid it down next to her. His hand slid down her kimono gently taking it off. And soon, they were both in their skin.

The way they moved together was synchronized. Perfect and gentle. He was careful with her. More careful than he ever had been before, and for some reason, this made her more sensitive to his touch. Her moans and screams were enough to make him feel bold and he took care of her, loved her, and caressed her. He was amazed he could feel these emotions again. It frightened him a bit. Was he forgetting about Hisana by loving this woman? He thought about Tsukiko and the grace she had. Her loving and caring nature. Hisana was loving and caring too but in a different way. Hisana was always weak, and died, weak. Byakuya knew that Tsukiko was a woman who would die fighting. As they moved in unison, he felt her with his heart.

"Byakuya-sama." She moaned as he loved her.

"Byakuya, just Byakuya." He asked of her. "Call me by my name when we are alone please. I need to hear it from you!" And she screamed his name as they came in ecstasy together. Both together.

Sneaking into Tsukiko's room, the elder baachan looked through the girls things and when opened, she found a chest full of cranes. There had to be a thousand in them. Closing the lid, the elder woman snooped around for a bit more until satisfied and then she retired to her chambers wishing she had an heir. In the guest rooms of the Kuchiki house, the sisters and nieces of Tsukiko's former family cried as they remembered their brothers, and fathers. None were accepting of the fact that their family had been killed but they were too comfortable to let go of the house due to the fact that it was big and expensive and that they could do whatever it was they wanted.

For Tsukiko however, it had become an endless struggle of trying to be a good hostess but she failed. The gossip had started to annoy her and she was tired from spending endless nights in the arms of her lover. It was stressful and the fact that she had to take care of the 4th had just driven her off the edge. It was so bad that one day, she fainted, and fell to the floor. A servant ran to Byakuya's offices to warn him of what had happened. Byakuya shoved his paperwork into his young brother in law's hands and then rushed home to find his wife in bed drinking tea and blushing.

"What is wrong?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"Nothing is wrong, we just got what we wanted." Tsukiko smiled as she looked at her hands.

"What do you mean Tsukiko?" Byakuya asked confused. Tsukiko looked up and the smiled at his absentmindedness. Taking his hands into hers, she placed them on her stomach and smiled. "A child. You're with child!" He accused, astounded. "How? I mean, I know how but...wait, oh no, this means...this means I am going to be a father!" Tsukiko smiled as he stood up. "This means we need to be careful and plan. Make sure you go see someone in the 4th division."

"I am in the fourth division Byakuya-sama."

"And that means Hanatarou is in charge. It is what you promised me." Byakuya was back to business now. Not only was he excited for the child but he was also nervous.

"Hai, for a year, he will be taking care of everything. But, he will be coming to me if there are problems." Tsukiko thought about the prospect of staying home all day and she cringed. "This also means that you get to stay home as well. I am not going to stay here all day bored."

"I cannot do that."

"Then let me go to the offices. I won't do strenuous work or even go out to heal and fight but at least let me stay there and do paperwork. I will go mad if I have to stay here!" Tsukiko was serious. Byakuya thought about it and then sighed.

"Fine."

A servant knocked on the door and once called in, he rushed over to Byakuya. "Rukia-sama! She's gone into labor!" Byakuya turned to look at his wife and then smiled.

"Great news." Tsukiko stood up and despite Byakuya's warnings to stay in bed, ran over to Rukia. Byakuya followed and ordered a servant to go find Renji. "Everyone." Tsukiko piped. "Out. I want only me, and Rukia and Ai here. No one else." Pulling her hand up, Tsukiko started to push everyone out. "Which means...out."

Inside the room, Tsukiko helped Rukia while the young girl gave birth. Tsukiko constantly told the girl to push and Rukia, being strong did and with her might, she produced a healthy baby boy.

Outside, Renji and Byakuya waited for word. The door opened and out walked Tsukiko with a bundle in her hands. "Renji-kun, Byakuya-sama, welcome the newest edition." Byakuya looked at the child and smiled...this was what life was all about and instantly he knew what he had to do. Pulling Tsukiko over to the side, he made sure the child and Renji were away so he could talk to her.

"What is it?"

"Thank you." He stated and smiled.

"For what?"

"For the thousand cranes you made for me. For the love you showed me. For the give you gave me and my name. I will cherish it." He placed his hand on her stomach. "I promise to never let you down...never."

Tsukiko looked at her husband in astonishment. She was a different person. And she knew that he knew that. Tsukiko knew that Hisana-sama would always be in his heart but she was happy knowing that she too had place in his heart and now, now that everything was going perfectly, she knew that he would be there for her.

And he was there the day she gave birth to a set of twins. A girl by the name of Hanako and a boy by the name of Haruto.

And he was there the day she sent the off to the academy.

And he was there the day she gave birth to their daughter Hisana.

And when Hisana died of influenza.

And when the elder obaachan died.

And when she gave birth to Kyou.

And when she almost died giving birth to Rin.

And when she sent Kyou off to the academy.

And Rin.

And he was there when she gave Hanako away to marry the man of her dreams.

And he was there when she accepted a new daughter in law into the family.

And when she cried for her small child buried away.

And when she accepted another daughter in law into the family.

And a grandson

And he was there when she accepted a granddaughter.

And when she gave away her Rin to her dream.

And he was there even after his death.

Alongside her.

Fighting.

Day

By

Day

Until

She

Too

Went

Gently

Into

That

Good

Night.

It's done for now. Maybe one day, I will open the tale of Hanako and Haruto Kuchiki. As for now, I will be focusing on the other ones.


End file.
